


Isn't this meant to be impossible?

by Runa_Valerie



Series: Arilisa's guide to messing with the Potter Multi-verse. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5th year onwards, Harry can sing (maybe), Harry goes back then forward, Luna is a sweatheart, M/M, Mother-hen Abraxas, Mother-hen Wulburga, Multi-verse, Tine Travel, Tom is NOT happy with Voldemort, Tom is highly possessive, Tom is not Voldemort, Voldemort is Confused, even Tom agrees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runa_Valerie/pseuds/Runa_Valerie
Summary: Hermione Granger once told Harry bad things happen to wizards that mess with time... she said nothing about what happened to wizards that time messes with.Thrown back to 1941 then back to his own time Harry gets to deal with being torn between his Gryffindor friends from his original time... and the Slytherins from 1941. Because everyone knows Tom’s a possessive arsehole... and Time? Means nothing to him.





	1. Pilot

  
Harry started up at the head table, ignoring the looks he was getting from his friends and other Gryffindors. It’d taken them all around 5 minutes for them to realize that something was different about their ‘golden boy’. The first odd looks had started when his shoe’s had directed him towards Slytherin table before he’d jerked and walked to Gryffindors.   
  
The next set had been during the sorting- when he’d clapped for Slytherin and Gryffindor alike.   
His closest friends had raised their brows when Harry had started eating properly and didn’t guard his plate (as well as giving a quick swipe over for spells or potions, though only Hermione had noticed that), unlike Ron who was still shovelling his food.    
  
Dumbledore was doing his normal start of year speech- only Dippet had a better flare for them.    
  
Deciding to zone it out Harry allowed his mind to wander a little, against himself he thought of the past year. After the dementor attack, where he hadn’t managed to cast his Patronus charm quickly enough, his soul had been sucked out- the feeling still left a horrible churning in his gut when he thought about it. He’d remembered dying when something seemed to have happened. He’d felt a tugging at his navel before his soul was sucked back into his body. He remembered the dementor giving a horrible scream before he’d felt like he was free falling.   
  
When he landed he’d landed in the great hall of Hogwarts. 1941. Tom Riddle’s 5th year at Hogwarts. 2 years before the Chamber of Secrets was opened. He’d been sorted into Slytherin despite his best efforts of wanting to stay in Gryffindor- sweet familiar Gryffindor...   
  
But it wasn’t to be. The hat, after looking into his head had given him a name to use, Harry Frye. Apparently, a name one of his ancestors used, it wouldn’t make a big splash within the halls of Hogwarts but anybody worth anything would know who he was related to. The hat also suggested he go to Gringotts.   
  
The rest that followed was totally out of his control. Dumbledore had taken him to Gringotts where he’d found out he was (in his time) the sole heir and actually able to proceed to Lord to a few families. And could challenge other heirs to other titles and he had a great many of books, artefacts and a large sum of money. He was outfitted for Hogwarts in 1941. And the Goblins kindly explained what had happened.   
  
Ambient magic had reacted between his soul and the soul piece of the Dark Lord he held inside himself (and wasn’t that just a shock?). His near-death experience had forcibly snapped many bonds Dumbledore had put upon him once he parents had died (and wasn’t that just a betrayal? A bond to hide his soul away from demons, which he didn’t understand until he was told he had a demonic ancestor that would have and should have looked after him, either herself or one of the demons in her command or a suitable family she trusted. A bond to limit how much magic he was able to use, just enough that he’d have some difficulty with spells when stressed. And a binding that locked away his ability to talk to all animals, which was, too, surprising.) which he had to take potions for, to fix the damage of the backlash. And reverse the effects of falling through the void, even if it was for but a small moment.   
The resulting magical backlash had briefly opened a tear in spacetime which his body had then fallen through, landing him in 1941, Scotland. Safely away from the dementors that wanted his soul and able to fully grow into his own without Dumbledore or a Dark Lord breathing down his neck.   
  
Once he was back in Hogwarts he’d done his best to stay away from Riddle and his ‘minions’. Made friends with Gryffindors (miraculously) and studied (Hermione would have been proud).   
  
He’d managed to stay below the radar until Christmas. Bored without his friends around he’d gone to the kitchen for some food and asked the house elves if they knew anywhere in the castle for him to relax without being bothered by anyone. This lead to one of them leading him to the Room of Requirement, or the come and go room.   
  
Two days later he walked in on a meeting between Riddle and his followers... things escalated from there and he found himself pulled into Riddles group- after many arguments where he believed he changed their views, to at least a bearable standard. PureBlood did not mean better, in fact, any more inbreeding and magic could disappear completely for a few generations. And if someone actually bothered to teach the muggle-borns about wizarding history and traditions they wouldn’t want to replace things they didn’t understand with their own beliefs. Due to them he got over his book fever and started to put real effort into his studies, and it helped that the higher his marks the more likely it was Tom would listen to him. By the time OWL’s came around he was almost on par with Tom in terms of grades. Definitely on par with Abraxas, that generations Malfoy.   
  
He’d believed this up until a month ago, where, a month into summer break, staying at Malfoy Manor with Tom. he’d been slingshotted back into his original time. He came out exactly where he’d left, Lucky with his newer wand that he promptly used to banish the dementors. And as the wand wasn’t even from that reality, it didn’t spark up on the ministry’s radar. And after the shock had worn off he’d made his way to Gringotts, Claiming, or reclaiming, his titles- and quickly realized that nothing had changed. Voldemort was still there. That fact had left him far more hurt than he thought it would have until the Goblins cleared up the fact that his trip may have and probably did create an alternate reality. More so since he’d returned right where he’d left.    
  
He’d stayed hidden for the rest of the month, up until the 1st of September where he’d turned up at the train and continued on like nothing was wrong. Dodging his friend's questions as to where he’d been for the summer -apparently, they come looking for him after the dementor attack and only found Hedwig. Worried they’d been looking for him all month. Still, you don't spend a year in the snake pit and don't learn how to avoid and dodge questions.    
  
Though the yearly Malfoy visit had nearly thrown him off by calling the Malfoy heir his grandfather’s name... that, would have made a mess. Lucky Ron in all his Gryffindor grace had interrupted him before he could.   
  
Harry jerked, attention back into the present when he heard a rather high-pitched ‘hem, hem’ sound which he was sure Dumbledore shouldn’t be able to make. Turning his eyes to the head table he watched as a lady, who must be the DADA professor, dressed in a hideous pink got up. He watched as Severus rolled his eyes and Minerva frowned, obviously displeased.   
  
Well, if she didn’t have Snape’s or McGonagall’s respect she wouldn’t have his either. Turning his eyes he decided to watch the Slytherins. Malfoy looked tired- Harry could only assume Voldemort had taken home at Malfoy Manor. While the others looked indifferent. But there was a look in a few eyes which allowed Harry to pick out ones that had Death Eaters as parents.    
  
“The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed through careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been cleared to the noble profession of teaching.”   
  
The pink toad paused to take a breath before she opened her mouth to continue.   
  
Whoever she was cut off by a shockwave of magic basting through the hall. Instantly Harry had what he was calling his Slytherin wand out and pointed at the centre of the explosion, other Gryffindors rose as well, mostly the 7th years, while others threw off the effects of the concentrated magic.   
  
The Slytherins too had wands out. But not directly pointed at the centre. A few Ravens and Hufflepuffs were armed.   
  
Against all his Slytherin side, Harry openly gaped at the sight in the middle of the great hall. Wand lowering even as Ginny Weasley went pale.   
  
Tom Riddle. Alfred Avery. Evan Rosier. Alexander Nott. Abraxas Malfoy. And Felix Prince.   
It was easy for Harry to guess what had happened.    
  
“What is the meaning of this?!” Dumbledore’s voice thundered, angrier than Harry had ever heard him. It only took Harry one look at Dumbledore, wand raised at his friends. Before he jumped the table, lucky no one was sitting in front of him. Then jumping the Hufflepuff table he quickly took a stance between his Slytherins and the headmaster.   
  
He could tell Dumbledore was shocked by his actions, even halfway across the hall. Good, that would give him enough time to question.   
  
“Tom. you have a minute to explain what the fuck you’re doing before we all get cursed by the headmaster so speak and speak quickly!” Harry hissed, keeping eye contact with Dumbledore   
  
“Did you really think you could run away Frye? You’re mine. You don't get to leave.” Tom answered like it was the simplest thing in the world. Actually, to Tom it probably was...   
  
Against himself, he turned his back on the head table to look at Tom “you travelled through  _ Time and Space  _ dragging 5 others with you just because you’re  _ possessive  _ of me?!” Harry hissed “do you... how the hell did you even pinpoint here?!”   
  
“Well. it was easier than dragging you  _ back.  _ As for those 5, they insisted they come, I had no choice in it, though it was helpful, without their magic I would have had a much harder time. As for pinpointing here... I only needed a bit of your magic. And, lucky. I did have some.” Tom smirked, pulling out a small gem. It’d been a prototype for a protective warding stone for the charms and DADA joint project. Harry groaned. “And, unlike  _ you  _ how jumped by accident, we did so on purpose so there’s no choice in us being, say, suddenly removed from the timeline during the night.” Tom said happily “though it did take awhile to understand what happened to you, had to give the goblins all I owned. Then we had to figure out how to get you back or move us to you... it took longer than I would have liked but, Slytherins manage.”   
  
“And you lot?” Harry asked “why’d you come? He could have killed you.” Harry said, crossing his arms and raising a brow   
  
“You still owe me 20 galleons” Avery shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets, Harry’s lips quirked in amusement. They’d made a bet for who could get the higher scores in transfiguration- which Harry had sadly lost quite pitifully... he blamed the night beforehand, a sleep-deprived Harry is not a smart Harry. Though Harry also doubted Avery followed simply for that- more like he followed Tom because he is one of the more loyal minions of Tom’s...   
  
“Only an idiot would allow you to wander around without someone to keep an eye on you Frye” Malfoy offered with a shrug, despite himself Harry smiled. He’d grown close to Malfoy, surprisingly. it was almost the bother bond he and Ron shared.   
  
“Where Tom goes I follow” Rosier shrugged “and you wouldn’t catch me staying with LeStrange, Mulciber, Dolohov and the Blacks alone no matter what you paid me...”   
  
“Same as Rosier” Alexander answered with a smirk “well... and knowledge. Plenty of new spells...” Harry could practically hear the moan in Alexander’s voice, Slytherin as he was he had a thirst for knowledge that put most Ravenclaws to shame... this is to say, the teen was a slut for new spells.   
  
“There is no way I'm staying in Slughorn's class’ without someone else to take his obsessive heat. Besides, you’d miss me” Felix answered, moving forward and slinging an arm around Harry’s shoulders. Harry grinned   
  
“And you’re 100% sure you won't be able to return?” Harry asked   
  
“100%. You’re stuck with us Frye” Abraxas grinned, slinging his own arm around Harry's other side “and now, to address to Thestial in the room... in Salazar’s name are you doing in Gryffindor? Honestly the red clashes horribly with your eyes.” As if to prove his own point his tugged on Harry’s reg tie and brought it up to his eyes, shaking his head as if disappointed.   
  
“Mr Potter!” Harry winced, shrugging off the two Slytherins arms and turning back towards the headmaster   
  
“Ah... I'm so fucked, wait no...you all are  _ so  _ fucked” Harry muttered before raising his voice to reach the head table “... Professor, perhaps the following should be addressed in your office?” Harry offered.   
  
Dumbledore frowned but nodded, gesturing for Minerva and Severus to follow him Harry quickly took lead of his own group, tugging on the various sleeves of the Time Traveling Slytherins and leading Tom by the arm so they could talk   
  
“Tom, since you’re here I ask you to do two things. Pause building your empire until we’re out of school, and don't go looking for your future self. Alright? Dumbledore might just kill you if you try either.” Harry said softly “there’s a lot I need to explain to you before anything can happen right now”   
  
“Does this have anything to do with your nightmare's?” Tom asked back, just as softly, as both Felix and Abraxas came up on either side   
  
“It has everything to do with those. You won't like you what you’ve become in this reality. Not one bit.” Harry said, Tom looked at him out of the corner of his eye, obviously curious but he nodded anyway. He’d trust Harry’s judgement. For now.   


* * *

“So, Mr Potter. Care to explain?” Harry winced at Dumbledore’s tone. He clearly was not happy with him... though, for him Voldemort’s return and Cedric’s death were all very recent. Of course, he’d be upset when Tom Riddle plus mini Death Eaters turned up in his hall and Harry went and stood with them...   
  
“It's a bit of a long story, sir. Please listen until the end...” Harry began, taking a seat. The other Slytherins followed suit while Minerva and Severus stood by the side “when I was attacked by the dementors earlier this summer-”   
  
“Wait  _ dementors _ ?!” Abraxas interrupted “you landed with us because you were attacked by  _ dementors?! _ Like they run free in this time?!” ever the (secondary) mother hen of the group he stood, checking Harry over to injuries until Harry batted him away   
  
“Brax, please.” Harry hissed “it was fine, I lived. Now, during that attack I dropped my wand and wasn’t able to defend against it, it got very close to sucking out my soul when a kind of magical backlash happened and I feel through a punctured hole of time and space, ask the goblins if you don’t believe me, Professor Snape,” Harry shot, turning to shoot the Potions Professor a look when he seemed about to interrupt before looking back at Dumbledore    
  
“I landed in the middle of the great hall, 1941. I was sorted into to Slytherin and took the name, Harry Frye. I lasted until Christmas until I stuffed up and got myself Tom’s attention. I was planning on flying under the radar until I could find my way back. But I, idiot of all idiots, managed to walk into Tom here having a meeting. A+ Potter luck there.   
“Things... escalated from there. He wouldn’t leave me alone and I wouldn’t give him anything unless we were arguing about blood status and the values of Pure VS Muggle. Eventually, we got to a point where we had to accept some of each other's points- Purebloods aren’t the best and Muggleborns need to be taught more of wizarding culture otherwise we’ll end up just magical muggles. And that’s not the best way to go as a lot of ‘dark’ magic’s are very important to keeping the world's magic’s stable and balanced.    
“Anyway. Be became close over the remainder of the year and I was well on my way to accepting being in that time. Myself and Tom were invited to Malfoy Manor by Brax and a month into the stay I was pulled back through to here, where I landed right where I left, Dementor still in my face, using the wand I'd gotten in what I'm referring as the Slytherin time.” here he held out his new wand, Larch wood and Thunderbird feather core “due to it not even being apart of his reality upon creation it's not on file as an actually wand here. Therefore never sparked the trace notice.   
“ I...wasn’t back in time to save my cousin, however, I did look into the case afterwards though, the general conclusion is he died of a heart attack. I went to the goblins and stayed hidden away at one of my family homes for the remainder of the month, mostly brewing potions so that I could continue to fix the damage done to me by the Dursley’s like Tom had helped me do while I was still in 1941. And once again reverse the damage of moving through the void.” Harry finished with a shrug “now, as to how Tom got here- or even decided it was a good idea- I have no idea. So, care to expand Mastermind?” Harry asked, turning to look at Tom with a raised brow.   
  
Tom leant back in his chair “only because you asked  _ Darling _ ” Harry rolled his eyes, it wasn’t uncommon for Tom to use small amounts of flirting to get what he wanted, however as Harry never fell for it or bending to his will Tom decided to use it as often as possible just to cause questions with the general population, and stress for Harry, which it did. Or at least that’s what Harry thought. “after we discovered you had left Malfoy Manor Abraxas and I took a trip to Gringotts after we tried locating you with no results. They explained to us that you were never from there and that you were likely pulled back to your own place. After that, i gathered everyone. Minus a few a couldn’t get my hands on and we decided what we would do. Obviously, these five voted on joining me in finding you, all for their own reasons. I used the first prototype stone from the DADA/charms project we had worked on to find you, create a tether and, obviously, crossed over.” Tom shrugged    
  
Harry rolled his eyes again “when I talked to the goblins before they said it was near impossible to cross over safely and successfully. You value your life. How’d you do it? I know you wouldn’t chase after me at risk of your own life, you value it too much. It's actually kinda worrying.”   
  
“I had reason to believe my crossing would be safe and I would make it with minimal bruising.” Tom shrugged “at least, that was the plan, everything of course went far smoother with 5 extra magical cores. Made it through with barely a hair out of place” Tom said, smirking and bringing a hand through his hair   
  
“And why would you come after Mr Potter?” Dumbledore asked, leaning forward. As soon as the question had left Dumbledore Harry stood and stretched   
  
“OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME!” Harry called out quickly, grabbing Tom and Abraxas (the two closest to him) and pushing them towards the door “it's late...we should sleep! I'm sure Hogwarts has already prepared a space for you lot in Slytherin- good night! We should continue this tomorrow professor. Long day, magic running low...so many reasons why sleep is a good idea...  **have a good night, BYE!** ” Harry shouted, pushing the Slytherins out the door before Dumbledore could complain and booking it to Gryffindor after a very stern  _ Do not talk to anyone until I can explain more!  _   
  


* * *

  
  
After an hour of being grilled by his friends in Gryffindor, and earning Ginny’s nod that she’d be fine with it all, and would decide after she’d seen Tom interact with people for a while before she vetoed the Slytherins from the past. After all, if anyone could tell if Harry’s Tom Riddle was different from the one that tried to kill her, it would be her. The twins followed their little sister's judgement. Ron wasn’t on board at all and Hermione was willing to give it a chance. Harry had fallen asleep once again in the Gryffindor sheets.   
  
The next morning Harry had woke up early morning, the light just coming into the windows of the tower- and in that moment Harry wished he was back in Slytherin. During his time there it was a rule to wake up when the light came into the room, which due to the lake was around 8-9 am...not 6.   
  
Groaning into his pillow he very reluctantly got up. It would be impossible to get back to sleep, the paranoia of Orion's wake-ups wouldn’t allow it, regardless of how silly it was. Orion was a whole reality away.  
  
Pulling out some of his casual clothes Harry paused, grabbing a second set and throwing it into his empty school bag he took a shower and changed, leaving his hair to air dry so it didn’t puff up as much he grabbed his bag and exited Gryffindor Tower, quickly making his way down to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Hissing to the Slytherin entrance for it to open Harry walked in, not caring for the few older students awake Harry straightened his back and copied Tom’s walk (really there was no other walk you could use if you didn’t want to be questioned by Slytherins). Making his way to the male dorms Harry paused, would they be roomed with the other 5th years? Or have a separate room?  
  
Shrugging he opened the door to the 5th year rooms, lo and behold 11 beds set in the room rather than 5. Despite the early waking, Harry was glad that he wasn’t down here.   
  
Stepping into the room he closed the door, he cast a silencing charm on the room before considering his options.  
  
He could cast an over bright Lumos to wake them...but that would also wake the 5 he didn’t mean to wake- being Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Vincent and Gregory...  
  
He doubted yelling would work- well, it would work for Tom and Felix. But the other four...  
  
Shrugging he raised his wand and cast a few shield around his person before grinning- was he, or wasn’t he, a Gryffindor?  
  
_I’ve wanted to do this for_ ** _months_** Harry thought with an evil crackle in his mind before pushing his magic into his wand and casting _Lumos_ _Maxima_ as brightly as he could.  
  
The reaction was instant. 7 curses flew towards him, 2 hexes and a jar that looked suspiciously like Abraxas’ hair gel. Meanwhile, Evan was swearing in such a way that his mother would probably flay him alive if she’d heard...  
  
All this just made Harry grin as he cancelled the spell with a simple _nox_ “wake-y wake-y!” Harry called, the only reaction was Felix’s groan of despair “sorry to the five innocents in this room but... if I'm up, you’re up.”  
  
“ _Frye...._ ** _i.will.kill.you._** ” Abraxas hissed darkly, silver eyes glaring at him from under a mop of silver hair  
  
“No, you won't. You love me too much. Now up! I want to talk to you before Dear Dumbles starts the interrogation again!” Harry said happily, throwing the bag of clothes towards the only bed that hadn’t made noise. And leaving the room.   
  
Just before he closed the door he heard a very heavy _thud_. Following by muttered words of promised pain to Harry  
  
It seemed Alexander was trying to wake up, at the very least.

* * *

Harry paused at the door to the great hall, considering the two tables- Gryffindor he knew didn’t have coffee... and while the cold walk to Gryffindor to Slytherin did wake him up a little it was but a matter of time before he craved caffeine... shrugging Harry walked over to Slytherin, after there was no written rule not to sit at other tables was there?   
  
Grabbing 7 cups and two of the coffee jugs Harry sat and waited, pouring himself a cup with a self-satisfied smile, only the NEWT students were awake right now, though none lucid enough to really pay attention to the Lion sitting at the Snakes table.   
  
Felix was the first to walk into the hall, dropping down next to Harry with a glare that Harry return with a cup of coffee. Seeing the drink Felix’s glare faded, giving Harry a small smile as he took the cup.   
  
Alfred and Evan dragged themselves in next, Tom walking in as if he hadn’t just been rudely woken up behind them and taking Harry’s other side on the bench while the other two took positions up across from Harry and Tom. Harry passed around coffee with a smile. Ignoring the hate rolling off the body next to him.   
  
Finally, after Harry was on his third cup of coffee, and the others on their second, Alexander and Abraxas walked up, both taking a cup on their way to their seats- Abraxas next to Evan and Alexander next to Tom. no doubt the other Slytherins had managed to fall back asleep- oh their sweet innocents... not having to fear if Orion Black was going to flood the room or not...   
  
The whole group ate and drank in silence until Tom broke the silence “so, how was your night in Gryffindor?”   
  
“Good, I was grilled by my friends for an hour before I could get to sleep but at the very least I'm not expecting any homicide this month” Harry chirped   
  
“How optimistic of you,” Alfred muttered, sharing a glare with Harry   
  
Harry smiled at Alfred “honestly I'm surprised Ginny is going along with all this” Harry used his fork to gesture to the group “after what happened to her, she just proves once again that she’s matured over the years. And out of the whole group, she and I have the most reason to not be okay with this. So if I'm okay with it, and she’s willing to try, the rest of the Gryffindor’s  _ should  _ follow our example.”   
  
“Keyword,  _ should _ , anyone we should be watching out for until everything settled down?” Evan asked, leaning forward, the others perked up as well   
  
“Ron might make a few scenes but I doubt he’ll have the guts to hex any of you... honestly actually it's only the twins you might want to watch out for, Fred and George can and will prank every one of you should they feel you deserve it.” Harry said “but anyway, that's not what I want to talk about. First some ground rules.   
  
“Under no circumstances are you to tell Dumbledore, any of the professors or even the students about my magic and abilities. When I was a baby Dumbledore bound me, my magic and my ability to talk to animals- snakes being the exception. He can not find out that I have full control. I don't know why he did it in the first place and until I know he can’t. Got it?” Nods went around the table   
  
“Next- all of you are in hostile territory right now, even within Slytherin. Regardless of what the prophet says there  _ is  _ a Dark Lord on the loose and he is dangerous. Most of his follower's children are in Slytherin but there are a few in the other houses as well from what I remember. Since you have the same views as me these kids, while dripping in the Dark, are not our friends. If only because you all are friends with  _ me  _ and the Dark Lord is out for my head on a spike.” Harry said grimly, making sure each around him understood Harry continued “the ministry is also fucked. Can’t trust many if any there. The minister is a complete idiot and a coward and if Voldemort walked into the Ministry right now he’d probably hand him the keys to the office in an instant. Umbridge- the pink teacher, you weren’t here to hear about. She’s from the ministry and probably isn’t good news. Considering the going run there’s a 100% chance she’ll attack me in June, 50% chance of trying to kill me and a 25% chance of an unforgivable being used.”   
  
“Finally, the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Not a good idea to side with him. He  _ is  _ Tom from this reality but he is insane, and really...really, fucking ugly. Honestly, i don't know how someone goes from Tom to...that” there was a brief interruption of  _ are you calling me pretty Harry? _ From Tom that Harry ignored “but Voldemort is not pretty, very insane and enjoys throwing around the  Cruciatus like it's candy. If any of you have any self-preservation you’ll not side with him.” Harry said, “plus, you know, I'll probably seriously maim any of you if you betray me to that fucker- no offence meant Tom also where the hell is Walburga? I’ve gotten away with far too many ‘swears’ in the past 12 hours” Harry mostly ranted, both Tom and Felix unsubtly moved the coffee away from Harry the more he spoke.   
  
At the end of his ‘talk’ Harry paused to breathe, not realizing that all of Tom’s group, minus the man himself, had frozen, Tom was actually going over if he’d left his notes for the travel over to Harry anywhere obvious...   
  
“Um...” Abraxas turned to Evan “where is she? Wasn’t she with us for the...vote?” Abraxas asked Evan, shock his head mutely while Alfred let his head fall onto the table with a groan of despair   
  
“We’re dead!” Alfred wailed, drawing the attention of the other students “DEAD I TELL YOU!” he called out pitifully. Drawing the attention of the other students at Slytherin

  
Across the table Harry turned to Tom “you did a vote for who to come after me,  _ but you didn’t ask the Blacks?! _ Oh Merlin if she ever finds out we’re doomed”   
  
Here’s the thing- Tom was, without a doubt, the leader of their little group. After Harry came in he somehow ended up Tom’s second (Harry still wasn’t 100% sure on how or why.) after those two came Alfred, loyal to Tom until his death and very powerful. Felix, Abraxas and Alexander made up the next layer with Evan, LeStrange, Alphard, Orion, Dolohov and Mulciber making up the final round...   
  
Walburga Black was the exception to every rule- if only due to the fact that she’d been the first to approach Tom in Slytherin and show him kindness. At most...it was because she held Slytherin with an iron fist, had lungs larger than any banshee and could scream just as well and tended to mother the whole house. She was the self-appointed mother of both Harry and Tom and by extension the rest of their group because- minions or not they were a kind of family. A very dysfunctional family but a family. Walburga Black was Molly Weasley on steroids.    
  
And 7 of her children had just run away from home.

 

“No no, it's fine,” Tom said, drawing the attention of the 5 teens currently planning their wills. “I left the notes for coming here with Dolohov. He’s never liked Walburga, he won't hand them over. It's  _ fine _ .” it seemed to Harry that Tom was saying this for his own comfort, rather than the rest of them   
  
“Dolohov likes Orion!” Felix hissed, grabbing at his hair “if Walburga asks Orion to ask Dolohov for the notes she has them!”    
  
The group sat in tense silence until Snape came to collect them to meet once again with the headmaster- and even then they walked like they were walking to their graves... after all, how long would it take for Walburga to come after them?

* * *

 

  
“Lemon drop?” Dumbledore offered the group once they’d all seated, unlike last night Severus and Minerva had taken seats as well, each next to Dumbledore.   
  
All politely declined, with only Harry offering an excuse “I've had far too much coffee, any sugar and I might combust” Harry grinned. Dumbledore smiled and withdraw the bowl, taking one himself   
  
“I have to say this is a very unusual situation- and very problematic. If I hadn’t known already that Mr Potter is, as some would say, immune to the imperious curse I wouldn’t believe anything but..” Dumbledore sighed “as I do know this I can only take Mr Potter’s words for truth, that you 6 are in fact from the past, of an alternate timeline, and have followed Mr Potter back for reasons I do not yet know.”   
  
“Harry has been a valuable person to my group for months Dumbledore,” Tom said with a fake smile “he is, as far as I know, the only person related to me enough to show, that being Parseltongue. That is something I can not ignore and can not slip by. If that means changing my plans a little so be it. It is not the first time Harry had caused such a reaction.”   
  
“And what are you plans Tom?” Dumbledore asked, looking truly curious.   
  
“The reforming of magical Britain at minimum. The current system has corrupt and needs a total rehaul. Dark magic is being banned for being dangerous when it is the Ministry that made it such. Light magic, in turn, can be just as bad. It is unacceptable. Muggleborns and Half-Bloods raised in the muggle world need to be brought in before they hit 11. At the very least they should be introduced. There have been at least 13 obscurials in the past 100 years. Causing at a minimum 70 deaths in total. These are unacceptable.”   
  
“Wizard and Witches are being treated like the scum of the earth or the demons from hell for having magic.  _ This is unacceptable.  _ Not all of us have the ability to fight back- I did sure but it nearly landed me in an insane asylum and magic knows how many times people tried to exercise me. Harry didn’t. He was raised in unacceptable circumstance. This is something I wish to prevent.”  Tom explained seriously.    
  
“Magic and Muggle need to be separated” Harry took over, Dumbledore looked at him in surprise “Muggles are getting more and more advanced and it is a danger to us. I know the muggle government already knows we exist but the rest of the public doesn’t. And it is the public that holds the true sway in the muggle world. War’s have been started over a pig, over a Pastry shop. How do you think they would react to a bunch of people with sticks that can turn your whole life around in a second? Make you forget everything you love? Kill you without a mark? I know you think the magical side wouldn’t do these things to anyone but the muggles won't see it like that. They will panic just knowing we  _ could _ . The same way a rabbit panic when a full wolf approaches it.   
  
“And the muggles are far from defenceless. In our greatest war, a little over 700 died. While World War II had at least 15,843,000 deaths. The Mongol Conquest 30,000,000 deaths. The Conquest of the Americas? 8,400,000. As far as I know, the least amount of deaths the muggles have ever rounded up for wars was still 1,000,000. That's 100 times more than our greatest war!  _ For fuck sake, Australia went to war with bloody Emus _ . If we ever went to war with the muggles not only would every Magical person, man, woman, child or creature be hunted.  _ We would die _ . And a great many muggles too. For the safety of both sides, it's better if we separate. “   
  
“And how Mister Potter do you expect our two worlds to completely split?” Severus sneered   
  
“I’ve yet to figure that out, the split is simply a long time goal. Though the Lovegood of Tom’s time did suggest the moon... not sure how that would work, however. Luna seems just as odd as her great-grandfather though, perhaps she can shed some light” Harry said with a shrug   
  
“But the baseline is” Tom took over again “is I in no way plan to go about my wants the way the Dark Lord from Harry’s nightmares has gone at it. Honestly, from what Harry’s said about him, both in the past and recently, I'm disgusted and would happily burn the thing in fiendfyre” Tom said with a shrug “but we are not here to talk about a Dark Lord, or the past or anything else. We need to cover what's going to happen now that the others and I are 50 years ahead of where we are meant to be”   
  
“I was planning on repeating 5th,” Harry said with a shrug “not only do I not have my owl scores anymore. But they may have added things in the past 50 years and I'd like to make sure I'm up to date.” he continued “I'd suggest you all do the same. We also have to go to Gringotts. As travellers, you lot are entitled to some rights in this reality. The Goblins and Unspeakables take good care of all that play hopscotch with time and space. And Tom at the very least have... 2 lordship rings waiting for him.”   
  
“What kind of rights can we get?” Abraxas asked, leaning forward to see Harry   
  
“Well, when I was back in time I got the ability to take 1/5th of the Potter fortune if I so choose. I didn't- as I also had many vaults that hadn’t been touched in 400 years at least so I was able to claim full ownership. That will be passed onto that Universe’s Harry when he comes of age. I imagine you all will have the same rights. Taking 1/5th of your respected Family fortunes to kick-start a new line.” Harry said with a grin “and if you decide to, there's nothing the current families can do to stop you, I'd also be willing to add a bit to your various vaults, just to make it a bit more steady if I had to.” Harry offered “except Tom since you have the full Slytherin Vault.”   
  
“I thought it was bleed dry the Gaunts?” Tom asked   
  
“Nah, the Goblins sealed it by request of another, the gaunts  _ thought _ it was empty. But it wasn’t, in fact, it's been gathering interest for the past... 400 years. But to get into it you have to pass a magic and sanity test. I guess Voldie from this reality tried it after he made the Diary that possessed Ginny, cause he didn’t pass. I’ve been holding the ring for you, but the way.”  Harry pulled a chain in his neck, clearly showing a set of rings- one of which being the Slytherin Family ring.” you also have the Gaunts, which is pretty useless, plus the ring is MIA. and I'm giving you the Peverell ring. Since you come from the second eldest brother and I the youngest. Though technically I should take the Slytherin ring if we go by that...since I come from the firstborn and you the second...” Harry shrugged “but you’re also older  _ and  _ you took the heir of Slytherin title years ago, cheat.” Harry muttered but with no real venom, Tom smiled   
  
“I assume we need to go to Gringotts to get them properly handed over?” Tom asked, eying the two rings of Slytherin and Peverell as Harry put them away   
  
“Bingo.” Harry grinned “So, Headmaster would you allow a day trip to Diagon Alley?” Harry asked, turning towards the headmaster    
  
“I can allow the others to go to Diagon with a professor however you Harry I must ask to stay- without Voldemort on the loose it isn’t safe.” Dumbledore said before turning to Severus “Severus, as the head of Slytherin I believe it falls-”   
  
“I’m going.” Harry said, leaning forward in his chair “not only do I have to give Tom his rings but the Hogwarts fund isn’t enough to pay for everything these lot will want. I will pay for all their items until their vaults are under control. But that means  _ I _ have to go as well.”   
  
“Harry I can’. Not with Voldemort out there.” Dumbledore said gravely “you must stay within Hogwarts”   
  
“All due respect sir but  _ no _ . I am going and that is final. By all rights send extra ‘guards’ but Voldemort won’t attack, too much of a risk. He wants to stay hidden, he wants to discredit us. I saw what the prophet has said about us. He won't attack me until he feels safe enough.”   
  
“Which, if I know myself in any way. Won't be for months” Tom continued “and Harry does need to come. The Goblins knew him and he knows how all this works. It will make the whole process smoother if he were with us.”   
  
Dumbledore gave both boys a long look before sighed “Severus, Minerva, both of you will go with our newest students...plus Mr Potter. To Diagon to collect what they will need for the year.”   
  
Tom sat back with a smirk, Harry rolled his eyes at Tom, the other Slytherins grinned. 


	2. Bonding and why is Tom so bloody tense?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes the Slytherins to Diagon Alley, Tom and Alfred have a talk with the Gryffindors in their truff, Abraxas has dinner at Gryffindor table and Hermione finds some friends during breakfast. 
> 
> let it never be said Slytherins won't worm their way into EVERY part of your life.

 

* * *

 

The trip to Gringotts ended easily, Harry took the Slytherins plus their two Professors straight into the may hallways that made up the upper levels of Gringotts, knocking on the door of Gralenth and entering with a polite nod to the Goblin   
  
“Good morning Gralenth, profitable week?” Harry greeted, taking a seat, the other Slytherins followed his lead, chairs for each person appearing in the room   
  
“Not nearly as profitable as I want it to be Mr Potter. What can I do for you?” the Goblin greeted in turn, moving aside the paperwork he was working on   
  
“I have 6 travellers here that need new vaults. And I'd like to legally pass over the Slytherin and Peverell Lordships to Tom.” Harry answered, removing his necklace and handing over the two rings before returning it.   
  
“Of course Mr Potter.” the Goblin replied, setting the two rings into a ring box “I will need the names of all of your companions as well as blood tests to make sure every is in order, do I have the consent of all of you?” the Goblin asked, pulling out the blood test paper and a small knife   
  
Each of the Slytherins gave their names and their consent before taking a piece of paper and the knife, each cutting a small part of their hand and letting blood drop on the paper.    
  
Gralenth took each parchment and read over them, writing notes down on his own papers “Mr Riddle, these are yours” the Goblin said, handing over the Slytherin and Peverell rings “if any of you would like your respected family rings you will be required to challenge the current Lord or Heir. Mr Prince, you are eligible for 400,675 galleons from Mr Snape’s vault, should you choose to take it. Mr Avery, you're eligible for 532,509 galleons from the Avery Family vault. Mr Nott, you are eligible for 394,285 galleons from the Nott Family vault. Mr Rosier your are eligible for 132,847 galleons from the Rosier Family vault. And Mr Malfoy you are eligible for 824,584 galleons from the Malfoy Family vault. Would you like me to create new vaults and transfer the funds?”   
  
Each Slytherin gave a positive answer “and please, around any of the vaults under 500,000 galleons up to that number, take the galleons from my main vault.” Harry added in, Gralenth rose his brows but didn’t question it    
  
“It will take 40 days for the vaults to be complete. Is there anything else I can help you with today?” Gralenth asked   
  
Harry nodded “I'd like to withdraw money from my vault.”   
  
“I would like to see and make a withdrawal from my vault as well.” Tom said, Gralenth nodded and stood from his seat “if the others would kindly wait here we can take care of this right away, come, Mr Riddle, Mr Potter.”   
  


* * *

  
  
As Harry expected, with Harry assurance that he would hold a spending spree against his five friends they did not hold back on decking themselves out for the school year. Not that Harry minded overly much, it was honestly quite enjoyable having his Slytherins back with him, he was caught more than once fondly watching them making them all raise brows at him.   
  
In the month Harry had shut himself away he had missed them dearly. Just as he’d first missed Hermione and Ron. that realization had Harry doing a double take on his inner thoughts, how was he going to balance both groups? Hermione may consider being accepting of them but Ron was firmly in the ‘no Slytherin’ team.   
  
By the time the group was lead back to Hogwarts Harry’s fond looks to the group had faded into worried glances.   
  
Tom wouldn’t let Harry get far- he barely tolerated his Gryffindor friends before. Abraxas would likely try and make friends in his own way- but that would totally go over Ronald's head and sound like insults to him. Quite like how Harry had once viewed Draco’s comments.   
  
Felix and Alexander would likely hang back until approached, thankfully not making a drive to either extreme. Alfred was a loose cannon at best but Harry could count on him to take Tom’s side. Which was Harry’s side, hopefully? And Evan would take whatever Malfoy did and double it- but without the friendliness...   
  
Harry left the Slytherin group at the stairs to the dungeons, telling them he’d meet them later and that he was heading back to Gryffindor turf.   
  


* * *

  
  


Shoulder sagging Harry muttered the password into the tower and made his way to one of the spare couches near the fire. Despite his worries, Harry had to admit it was nice being in the tower again. Tucking his feet under himself.   
  
Using his holly wand Harry accio’d a paper that sat on a lone table and flicked the article’s-  not really anything new. More slander against Dumbledore, more slander against him (Harry wondered if he should make a public statement...), news on Umbridge’s position at Hogwarts which Harry read curiously   
  
Apparently, the woman was here to assess the situation at Hogwarts and make the required changes. Harry frowned and made a note to share the information with Tom. Ministry interference, more so this Ministry, didn’t sound like a good thing, and if Dumbledore allowed any of these so-called changes perhaps two heirs might be able to offer at least a little resistance...   
  
Harry flicked the page and found an article about Harry’s month-long disappearance, Harry hummed in thought as he read through the theories they had, kidnapped by Sirius Black, Kidnapped by Dumbledore, Ran Away due to a fit of instantly believing the Dark Lord was ‘after him’. Taken by Dumbledore for training.   
  
Harry folded the paper, set it aside and stared into the fire. He’d likely have to make a statement to the papers- if only to try and limit just how much slander hit his name. Dumbledore could deal with a bit of mud (would probably be good for the man’s ego) but Harry’s public image was still small, and it had been going up and down for the past 4 years on the alternate.    
  
Standing from his seat Harry went up to his room to get his bag before making his way back out of the tower.   
  
The Lovegood’s, at least in the alternate reality, owned a newspaper. If he could get a section in that it would (hopefully) spread. Even if it took a while. Since he doubted Dumbledore would let him out of the school again.   
  
Hunting down hat generations Lovegood wasn’t all that hard. Miss Luna, a third-year raven, wasn’t exactly someone you were able to miss. With a few questions to some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws Harry found her conversing with a small group of ghosts.   
  
Harry leant against the wall as he watched her interacting with them, she spent a good hour with them, telling them stories of her summer and various creatures, Harry recognized a few from his time in Slytherin but regardless of if he knew of them or not hearing about them left him smiling.   
  
The other Slytherins didn’t bother packing any faith into the Lovegood Family Creatures but every one of them Harry memorized. Which was probably why he got along with the first year Lovegood back in the day. To be fair on his part though after being attacked by a giant dog, giant spiders, a giant snake, a swarm of dementors, and a few Dark Lords you kind of pay attention to any information for anything that may one day harm you. Even if no one else believed they existed.   
  
“Hello Harry Potter” Luna said dreamily, standing in front of him   
“Hello Luna Lovegood” Harry offered back “how are you today?”   
  
“Not bad, did you know you have an infestation of Wrackspurts? They're floating around your head all dizzy like.” Luna said, tilting her head to the side and looking over Harry's shoulder   
  
“Considering my mental state I'm not surprised. Can I ask you a favour Miss Lovegood?” Harry kept an easy smile even as Luna stepped back, frown on her face   
  
“That depends on what the favour is,” Luna said, looking at Harry with a mild suspicion.   
  
Harry smiled slightly larger “an interview for the paper your family owns?” in an instant Luna brightened, already nodding along   
  


* * *

  
  
Tom wasn’t amused- not only had Harry left them when they reached the stairs to the dungeons, like he couldn’t bring himself to walk down to Slytherin even when he came to wake them up this morning (which Tom would still be made about had Harry not wormed his way into the Diagon Trip), but upon arriving in Slytherin the stupid Malfoy kid, Abraxas’ great-grandchild if Tom wasn’t mistaking, tried to put Tom is his ‘place’. The nerve! Tom had half the mind to prevent Abraxas from having any children, just to prevent a possible second of that brat.   
  
Regardless. Tom and Alfred had left the others to sort out their room and left Slytherin turf to find Harry. They needed to know more about the time they landed themselves in. the brief warning before the... Walburga reminder wasn’t enough to satisfy Tom.   
  
The two Slytherins made their way to Gryffindor tower with sure steps. Pausing in front of the fat lady to knock   
  
“Ow! Watch it. This paint is delicate!” the Fat Lady scolded, looking down at the two Slytherins.   
  


“My apology Ma’am,” Tom said, smiling up at her, the Fat Lady sniffed   
  
“Don't try that on me, young man. I remember you quite clearly! Ruined young Rubeus’ life you did. He could have been great if he wasn’t expelled  _ all because of you _ .” the paint said, crossing her arms and turning her head “don’t think I'll be doing you any favours. Me or any other painting in these halls. We  _ all  _ know what you did.”   
  


Tom’s smile dropped as he examined the painting “I didn’t do any of that Ma’am. I came from an alternate timeline. Whatever wrong Tom Riddle has done in this time... that's not me.”    
  
The Fat Lady sniffed “it's a matter of time.” was all she said before she left the painting, Alfred and Tom watched as she made her way across the wall   
  
“Well. if we were wondering where we stood in the castle I think we just got our answer” Alfred said, leaning against the railing “we’re going to live picking up the pieces of our alternate selves.”   
  
“We knew from the start coming after Harry wasn’t going to be easy Avery,” Tom said, turning his gaze to the still shut painting   
  
“I’m just saying. Was Frye really worth all this? We managed before he came along. We were doing fine.” Avery said, looking down the steps where he saw a small group of Gryffindors moving up them.   
  
“You heard what Harry said this morning. And I know his nightmares as well as I know my own. I, for one, am glad he came to us.” Tom said, stepping up to the frame and tracing his fingers down the edge where picture meets wall “interesting system the Gryffindor’s have.”    
  
Avery rolled his eyes “get your genius brain away from the pretty puzzle Riddle. We have incoming.” Alfred said, nodding towards the Gryffindors when the passed the final turn off point, they were heading up to the tower and two Slytherins stood in front of it.    
  
Tom sighed and stepped back “So we just wait out here like dogs for Frye?” he muttered, taking a leaning position next to Alfred “he should be in Slytherin, with us, where he belongs. Not here playing Lion.”   
  
“Oh yes, and Frye would take so well to a kidnapping. He’s always played Lion and he always will.” Tom said, eyes trained on the group of 4 approaching, a bushy-haired female, two redheads and a boy with a toad. Typical Gryffindors.   
  
“Thank you again for helping me find Trevor.” one of the Gryffindor said, the female redhead gave a small smile   
  
“No problem Neville, really we need to figure out how he’s always escaping! The Fat Lady definitely doesn’t let him out. We’ve asked.” the bushy-haired girl replied, giving a stern look to the toad “you need to stop running away young man, you’re going to give Neville a heart attack one day!”   
  
Beside him Alfred scoffed, drawing the Gryffindor’s attention. Tom watched with interest as two of the Gryffindors were instantly on guard, the male redhead taking a defensive position in front of the female redhead who’d paled slightly. The other boy, Neville,  looked confused and wary but not frightened or ready to fight.   
  
Interesting- the only conclusion he could come up with was the male redhead and the bushy-haired girl must be Harry’s friends, thus be in the loop of everything and had at least one encounter with his other self... he wondered if Voldemort filled their nights like Voldemort filled Harry’s.   
  
The red-haired female must be the Ginny Harry had mentioned, the girl who’d been possessed by, well, him-not-him. And Neville was obviously completely out of the loop... lucky him.   
  
“Good evening” Tom greeted after a time of the two groups eyeing one another   
  
“What are you doing here Riddle?!” the male redhead shouted, the bushy-haired female hissed something Tom couldn’t here to him   
  
Alfred rolled his eyes “don't worry your little Gryffindor brain. We’re waiting for Fyre. he rudely left us at the steps of the dungeons and we have  _ questions _ .” Alfred said, idly looking at his nailed in an imitation of Abraxas   
  
“Unfortunately the portrait was less when willing to let us in,” Tom said with a shake of his head   
  
“What do you want Harry for? What questions?” the female redhead asked, still pale but stepping out of her brother shadow- she’d told Harry she’d give Tom and the other Slytherins a chance. Hiding behind Ron wasn’t going to give her that chance   
  
Tom’s brows rose as he looked down at the female redhead “upon our return to Slytherin we were ‘cornered’” here he held up air quotes “by a small group of Slytherin lead by one we can only assume is a Malfoy. I need to find out who he is and what makes him tick. The easiest way to do that is to talk to Harry.” Tom explained “I don't suppose you know if he’s in?” he nodded towards the door “or not?”   
  
The female redhead shook her head, taking a few steps up the stairs “we haven’t seen him since this morning. He woke up before any of us.” she said   
  
Tom sighed “typically.”    
  
“We should have seen it coming,” Alfred said, drawing the groups attention “the wake up I mean, in Slytherin, we learn to wake with the sun- since we live under the lake. And with Orion’s wake up calls...”   
  
“He wouldn’t have been able to get back to sleep.” Tom finished “that explained  _ our  _ wake up. But doesn’t help the fact that none of us knows where he is.”   
  
“I wouldn’t worry about it.” the Bushy haired girl said, coming to a stand next to the female redhead “Harry always turns up for dinner. Either at the great hall...”   
  
“Or the medical wing,” Neville said with a small grin   
  
“Or the forest” the bushy-haired girl continued   
  
“Or detention” the female redhead grinned

  
“Or Dumbledore’s office” Neville offered

  
“Or wherever the nearest source of danger is” the male redhead muttered, glaring up at the two Slytherins   
  
Alfred and Tom stared at the Gryffindors for a time before Alfred straightened “that its, wishes be damned Frye’s coming back to Slytherin. At least then we know he’s not doing something  _ stupid _ .”   
  


“I resent that!” a new voice called out, heads turned to see Harry walking casually down the stairs from the upper levels “and I'm staying in Gryffindor.” he added, coming to a stand next to the Slytherin, eyes trained on the portate missing a rather large female “what happened?”   
  
“She left.” Tom shrugged, with only a small, barely visible pout   
  
“Awww, did you flash your winning personality and get rejected, Tom?” Harry cooed, stepping pass them lifting his foot to tap 4 points along the bottom of the frame, the door opening with a small click   
  
“Of course not. Had I done so she’d be putty at my feet!. However, even I can not right the wrong of my alternate self.” Tom said, crossing his arms and making a note of how Harry opened the door   
  
“How did you do that mate?” the male redhead asked, taking a place next to the two females now that Harry was there   
  
“To be fair, you from this reality was...  _ is  _ a dick. And a Gryffindor prefect showed me it in Tom’s time. I figured it’d still work.” Harry answered with a one-shouldered shrug, holding the painting open “in you come.”   
  
The Gryffindors and Slytherins shared a look, Neville was the first through the door, followed by Hermione, Alfred, Ginny, Tom then finally Ron.   
  
Harry closed the portrait and made his way to couches, sitting down with a sigh near the fire, no one was really in the tower- out enjoying the sun before winter came. In a far corner, the twins huddled together, plotting. Some first years sat around a table awkwardly bonding while they waited for classes to really start.   
  
“So,” Harry started “to get interactions out of the way, Tom, Alfred, this is Hermione- the brightest witch of her age, Ginny- fireball with a burn, Ronald- bane of all Slytherins and Neville- I swear that one day he’s going to take over the world with plants. Guys, this is Tom Riddle and Alfred Avery.” Harry introduced “play nice or none of you are getting Christmas presents this year.”   
  
Tom smiled “a pleasure to meet you all. I’ve heard quite a bit about you.” he offered before turning to Harry “Harry, a word if I may?” he said as Alfred gave his own overly polite greeting to the Gryffindors   
  
“Anything you need to say to Harry you can say in front of us!” Ron yelled, Tom shot him a glare   
  
“I do believe I was talking to Frye, not  _ you _ .” Tom hissed “and anything I say to him is for his ears or the ears of my Slytherins. Not  _ yours _ .”   
  
Harry sighed as Ron once again opened his mouth “now look here you slimy snake. I’m Harry’s best mate and  _ as  _ said best mate his business is my business. He’d tell me the second you left anyway so go ahead and say whatever you want to say,  _ Riddle _ .”

  
Tom’s glare turned colder and Harry quickly cut in “Tom, anything you need to say to me in private can wait. My friends are too protective of me to leave us alone. Even if I know you aren’t Voldemort they don’t. They don’t know you. Now calm down.” Tom’s glare turned to Harry who was already looking at Ron “as for you, don’t antagonise him. He may not be Voldemort but he is still Tom Riddle and knows as many hexes and curses as Hermione. If not more. So cool it before I throw you in the lake. I won’t have any of you fighting in my presence. If you have an issue with one another take it outside and don't come to me to clean up the blood. Is that understood?”  
  
“Well, Ifor one completely understand and respect that Frye.” Alfred offered “I swear I won't pick any fights.” he grinned, Harry’s shoulder slumped as he leant back into his chair

  
“Just because you won't pick them doesn’t mean you won't end them, Avery. Just make sure Tom doesn’t cause any fatalities.” Harry muttered, Alfred scoffed   
  
“You mean call for you. I'm not stupid enough to stand anywhere near Tom’s wand.” he muttered “anyway, can we get to business? This red is like poison to my eyes.”   
  
“I'm not giving you any money. I already bought your all a year's worth of shit. Minus Tom. who doesn’t get anything anyway because of his  _ stupid _ choice of hopping realities.” Harry said, shooting the Slytherin Heir a weak glare. By now Tom’s ire had faded to a promise to hex Ronald the moment he has the chance and was smiling sweetly at Harry   
  
“But darling, you can’t be mad at me, you’d miss me if I didn’t come after you.” Tom cooed sarcastically, humour sparkling in his eyes as the female's vision’s sparked with interest and confusion   
  
“Oh  _ yes _ . I’d be so distraught, wouldn’t be able to focus a second on my classes under my heartache.” Harry said, rolling his eyes “I assume you’re here to find out about the Slytherins?” Harry asked, sitting up slightly   
  
“Correct, we had a run in with someone I can only assume is a Malfoy-black hybrid.” Tom said, shaking his head “he was awfully loud and annoying. Going on and  _ on  _ about how he was the leader of Slytherin and had been for years and that if I didn’t behave he’d make my life hell.”   
  
Harry crackled “oh he definitely hasn’t been the leader for long. Likely got promoted due to Voldemort’s return, his father is currently Voldemort’s best soldier. Draco Malfoy, Father Lucius Malfoy, Mother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Great-grandchild of Abraxas. Top of the year with Hermione in all classes. Magic power is average at best but he has the added bonus of the Black Madness affecting his magic. No known mental signs of it, however.   
  
“He and I haven’t gotten along ever. In first year he tried to become my friend but I turned him down in favour of Ron, we’ve been butting heads ever since but Ron kind of takes leads in annoying him.” Harry explained “ Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass are all the female snakes in our year. Dark, Dark and Neutral in orientation. The males are Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, those two act as Draco’s bodyguards. The other two are Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Dark and Neutral as far as I know. I suggest you focus on plucking the neutrals to your side Tom, and the younger years. You might be able to pull in Nott with Alexander but I wouldn’t put much faith into getting any of the others to switch.”   
  
“What the... Harry when did you notice all this? I was under the impression you didn’t even know the names of the other Gryffindors!” Neville said wide-eyed, Harry chuckled   
  
“Sure, before I spent a year in Slytherin I was a bit preoccupied but after a year with Tom and the Blacks and everyone else.. I started noticing things more. Mostly while I was trying to avoid everyone. When I got back and spent my month alone I just shrugged and did some basic research into students and families. I also found out where Lockhart ended up if anyone interested.” Harry said but before anyone could ask where Lockhart ended up however Tom interrupted   
  
“And the head of house?” Tom asked “please tell me it's not another Slughorn. I may puke.”   
  
Harry grinned “oh gods, Snape acting like Slughorn. That’s a mental image. No, your head of house is Severus Snape- he went to school with my parents and was the grumpy guy in black that took us to Diagon with Minnie, who of course is my own head of house.”   
  
“I see... and I'm going to assume you don't know anything that could give me the upper hand?” Tom more stated than asked, Harry smiled   
  
“Come now, you’re the mastermind. Surely you can figure out how to take over Slytherin without me holding your hand.”    
  
“Of course I could. Doesn’t mean I don't want you holding my hand anyway Frye.”   
  
Harry smiled at Tom “go and make sure Brax hasn’t totally redecorated Slytherin Tom, and don't maim anyone. I’ll see you at dinner.”   
  
Tom’s eyes narrowed as he stood “was that a dismissal Frye?” he asked softly, Harry chuckled   
  
“As if I'd be so bold.” Harry ignored Alfred scoff “it was a suggestion. You and I both know that Braxie has standards.”   
  
Tom rolled his eyes “yes I'm well aware. Come along Avery, let us get out of this eyesore of a common room. If you ever bore of the red, feel free to return to Slytherin Frye.” Tom and Alfred left the group, Harry waved at Tom as he walked through the tunnel to the portrait, then waited long until he was sure Tom wasn’t around before turning to Ginny   
  
“So, you’re the one with the most experience with Tom, thoughts?” Harry asked softly, Ginny gave a small smile   
  
“He’s not much different” she answered “I can tell he’s still on the mean side but...he doesn’t hold the same holier than thou air to him? And I don't get the feeling like he’s gonna turn around a stab me in the back for saying something wrong.”   
  
“Tom’s always going to be a bit on the cruel side. That goes into how he was raised. But... in the end, I think I made a big enough impact on him not to follow in Voldemort's footsteps.”    
  
“What about when  _ he  _ comes after Tom? For an alliance or to hurt him? What will Tom do?” she asked. Harry shrugged   
  
“Not sure really. At the very least I know Tom’s vanity will prevent him from siding with Voldemort. I think that’s the best we can hope for with Tom.” Harry said   
  


* * *

  
  
Ginny and Neville soon went to do their own thing, leaving Harry with Hermione and Ron, the former mapping out her study timetable (and two for the boys) and latter who was ignoring Harry.   
  
By dinner, Harry had read through the first few chapters of that year's DADA book and was painfully unimpressed. Hermione had made up study plans and Ron has introduced a few first-year muggle-borns to wizards chess.   
  
Making their way down to dinner Harry paused as the door’s and scanned the Ravenclaw table for a silver-haired 4th year. Harry gestured to Ron and Hermione to go sit before wandering over to Luna “evening Luna.” Harry greeted, Luna looked up surprised “would you care to join me over at Gryffindor?” he asked, steadily ignoring Cho Chang and her friends, Luna looked confused but nodded, getting up from her place at Ravenclaw and walking with Harry over to Gryffindor   
  
“I’d have thought you’d be sitting at Slytherin,” Luna said as the two sat. Harry chuckled and shook his head   
  
“If any of them want my attention they’ll have to come to Gryffindor. They’re had me for a year, I miss the red and gold.” Harry said, filling his goblet with water as they waited for Dumbledore to start the feast   
  
“Frye you are a liar and a pain in my neck,” Abraxas said from behind Harry, who turned his head brows raised as he sat down next to him “we didn’t get a year with you, you spent half your time in Gryffindor turf green tie or not.”   
  
Harry shrugged innocently “let me guess, Tom sent you to make sure I behave?” he asked, Abraxas nodded   
  
“He was going to send Felix but I volunteered. The longer I can stay away from that brat the better,” he muttered, pouring his own water   
  
“Brat? Draco?” Harry asked, grinning   
  
“ _ Don't say his name _ . The thing is like a bloody demon. Popping up out of nowhere and shouting about how I was betraying the family by being around you. He seems to forget that I am, by all rights, his grandfather.” Abraxas muttered, turning his eyes to Hermione and Ronald “you two must be Harry’s friends. A pleasure. I'm Abraxas Malfoy, heir- uh... I guess I'm not the heir now am I?”   
  
Harry grinned “Nah, sorry Brax. but yeah- Hermione Granger, brightest witch of our age. And Ronald Weasley.”   
  
The two Gryffindors watched Abraxas warily before Hermione sighed and offered her hand “A pleasure. Anyone that thinks Draco is a brat is obviously decent enough.” she said with a small smile, Abraxas nodded and shook her hand   
  
“I assume there are no fans of him over here?” Abraxas asked curiously, everyone nodded “thank Merlin.” Abraxas muttered under his breath   
  
“Attention students!” attention turned to Dumbledore “thank you, unfortunately, last night fest was interrupted so I'll go on now to say- welcome to Hogwarts! I hope you’ve all enjoyed your stay so far and I'd like to welcome, properly, our 6 new Slytherin Students. But I now must remind you all not to wander far beyond the castle walls. The forbidden forest is strictly off limits from now on. Even as a detention sentence. Any student caught in or near the forest will have 100 points deducted from their house. And I urge you all to be cautious this coming year. Thank you and please, enjoy the feast!”   
  
“So,” Abraxas asked, bringing food to his plate “Frye, how is it you were a Slytherin in our time, but you’re a Gryffindor here?”   
  
Harry shrugged “the hat wanted me in Slytherin for my original sorting but I asked it for Gryffindor. When I was sorted again it was simply far less inclined to listen to me twice. That and I think Hogwarts had a secret plot to get me near Riddle.”   
  
Abraxas hummed “fair enough. Second question, anything interesting planned this year? With Orion currently out of action, i assume you’re taking up his role?”   
  
“Nah,” Harry answered “nothing fancy at least,” Harry used his fork to gesture to Fred and George “those two currently hold Orion crown and for good reason. I'm going to be focusing on Umbridge this year. I don't trust the ministry in Hogwarts.”   
  
“Really? Nothing at all? Not even going through with that plan to prank Min- oh wait. She’s a teacher now isn’t she?” Abraxas’ eyes travelled up the table to where Minerva McGonagall sat “how did Minnie become...  _ That? _ ”   
  
Harry laughed “honestly I don't know, there’s a reason I was so awkward around her at first. But she’s still the same, at the core I mean. Fair. I’ve never seen or heard her once speak out against a house without due reason. And she’s not afraid to grill a Gryffindor either.”   
  
“Well, at least some things haven’t changed.” Abraxas muttered before turning his attention to the two Gryffindors across from them “and what about you two? Any friends of Harry’s are bound to be interesting.” Abraxas cupping his chin and stared at the two waiting.   
  
“Uh, come again?” Hermione said, leaning back a bit in her seat, Harry sighed   
  
“Brax is attempting to profile the two of you so he can gauge just how close we are as friends- that bring us three. He wishes to know if, at any point in time, I might pick you over him so he knows who he can depend on  in a fight.” Harry said, calmly sipping his drink “he did the same thing with the past Gryffindors.    
  
“Way to ruin the game, Frye.” Abraxas pouted, turning his gaze to Harry “eat more, with Walburga absent I'm taking charge of making sure you eat enough.”   
  
Harry rolled his eyes but piled more food onto his plate “the profiling is worthless anyway Brax if there's a fight I'm standing in front of everyone. You, them, Tom and the others. Everyone. And if you’re in charge of me who’s in charge of Tom?”   
  
“Felix,” Abraxas answered simply   
  


* * *

  
  
The next day found Harry sleeping much later than sunrise, having had the foresight to close the hangers around his bed. Instead, he woke to the sound of the boys moving around the room.   
  
Harry woke up slowly, turning over lazily and peaking through the curtains. Ron was still asleep and Harry smiled fondly at him for a moment before his attention was drawn to the other three in the room.   
  
Neville was sitting on his bed reading while Dean and Seamus were talking on Dean’s bed.    
  
Harry yawned and flicked one of his wands to bring up the tempus charm- 08.47 floating in smoke lettered in front of him. Harry sighed and rolled out of bed, he stared down at his Pajamas before shrugging, casting a lazy cleaning charm on himself (thank you Orion) and walking down the stairs and out of the common room without so much as a ‘by your leave’.   
  
Harry snagged Hermione on his way through the common room, the muggle-born waiting near the entrance to the common room. “Harry? Why are you still in your pyjamas?” she asked as Harry hooked his arm through hers and lead her down to the great hall, fully expecting to be back in time for Ron to wake up (it was a Sunday, he was sleeping until 11 at the latest).   
  
“Tis Sunday Miss Granger, one does not get dressed on Sundays before noon,” Harry answered simply   
  
Hermione was amused enough by Harry’s answer to let it go and allowed herself to be lead into the great hall, though she offered a weak resistance when Harry walked towards the Slytherin table where Tom, Felix and Alex were already seated.   
  
Harry left Hermione next to Alexander before taking his place next to Tom “morning.” Harry greeted, pouring himself some coffee   
  
“Sleep in Harry?” Felix asked, nibbling on some toast, Harry shrugged    
  
“Not really,” Harry answered, pulling some eggs onto his plate    
  
“Pajamas? Really Frye? What happened to your image in the  _ two days _ with the lions?” Alexander questioned, offering the plate of bacon   
  
“Exactly that, Gryffindor.  _ One does not get dressed before noon on a Sunday _ ” Harry repeated, taking some bacon before nodding for Alexander to pass it to Hermione   
  
“And here I thought we trained you better than that,” Tom muttered, flicking his wand at Harry who sighed as his clothes were transfigured into a white button down and black pants. Harry gave Tom a fake glare “the transfiguration will reverse itself in an hour, be sure you are dressed properly by such time.”   
  
“Never trained.” Harry said, flicking a tiny bit of egg at Tom “only pretended.” Tom sighed, removing the egg and returning to his plate   
  
“And who are you then little lion?” Alexander asked, turning his attention to Hermione “friend of Harry’s?”   
  
“I, yes. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. And you?” Hermione greeted, offering her hand to Alex   
  
“Alexander Nott, a pleasure.” Alex greeted in turn, shaking her hand “how long have you known Harry?”  
  


“Since first year.” Hermione answered “he saved me from a troll and, well, hard not to be friends after something like that. Him and Ron actually.”   
  
Felix’s brows rose as he pushed his plate away and leant over the table slightly “a  _ troll? _ Do share Miss Granger! Felix Prince by the way.”   
  
“Ah, well it was the Halloween feast and I was in the bathroom when a troll broke into the school. Ron and Harry came to warn me about it. But the troll had already found me. Ron and Harry fought it off” Hermione grinned “Harry jumped on its back and stuck his wand up its nose-” both Tom and Alex choked on their food, Alex breaking out in laughter and Tom turning to glare at Harry “while Ron used the levitation charm to take the troll's club and drop it on its head.” Felix began to laugh along with Alex   
  
“Oh, good Merlin!” Alex grinned “ _ now  _ I see how you’re a Gryffindor Frye!”   
  
“Yes, as do I,” Tom muttered, Harry smiled innocently   
  
“That wasn’t even the worst thing we’ve gotten into in the past years.” Hermione grinned, leaning over the table herself, both Alex and Felix practically latched onto Hermione as she told them of the various misadventures of the past years.   
  
The rest of Tom’s group joined over the stories, interest peaking as they caught on to what was happening leaving most of them in painful laughter or worried glances to Harry who kept smiling and sipping his coffee with an air of ‘now you see why I don't flinch’ to him even as Tom got progressively stiffer   
  
Fluffy, Voldemort, Flying to school, crashing at the school, Quidditch, the Basilisk (which was mentioned someone cautiously), the Dementors, Sirius, time-travel, the world cup, all three tasks of the tri-wizard tournament. And everything in between.   
  
By the end of Hermione’s stories, each of them had finished their breakfast. Harry had turned around and was leaning his back on the table, Tom was brooding over a cup of coffee, Alex was leaning on Hermione totally out of breath and Felix was chuckling/crying into his hands. Abraxas and Evan were alternating between grinning and whispering to each other on how to keep Harry safe from then on while Alfred was spinning his wand and watching Hermione   
  
“-are you telling me Harry never got into trouble while he was in Slytherin?” Hermione asked, stories over   
  
“I’ll have you know I never once visited the hospital wing while I was in Slytherin,” Harry said “I kept myself occupied so I didn’t go out hunting for trouble actually”   
  
“Oh? And how did you manage that Harry?” Hermione asked, smile playing on her lips, she was honestly enjoying hanging around with the Slytherins and she hadn’t seen Harry so relaxed in months (and she realized how odd that was, he was only so relaxed with the Slytherin, with the baby Dark Lord by his side like he trusted them completely to defend him if push came to shove. And with the way they looked at Harry through her stories, Hermione was starting to wonder if they honestly would...)   
  
“Well, at the start I studied” Harry answered “through those first few months I kept thinking ‘if Hermione could see me now’. But once I started getting help from this lot I dabbled in music. Not much but enough. I have a rough grasp of piano and guitar now. After I found them in a spare room of the castle.”   
  
Hermione’s brows rose “seriously? That's amazing Harry!” Harry grinned happily at the almost-praise “I'll have to ask you to play something for me sometime.” Hermione smiled, Harry nodded   
  
“Sure, if we ever get a dull day. Once everything's settled.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was...fun. Sorry for being so late! but, to make up for it I'm busting my back to get out an update on all my stories (that are currently posted). So...yay? I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> ps. if you're wondering why I'm so late with this its because I recently got caught up in marvel fics (yay?) and started writing a marvel-cross over which...has a lot of words already. I mean, the first chapter is (somehow) 20-ish-k? that's a bad amount right? I should split that stuff up. I really should. maybe down to 10k? anyway, that's where my head wandered to but I'm trying to pull myself back to this story and my other three! promise! lets hope that works right?
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed. ta! comment, they give me life and increase the amount of effort I put into writing on a set story! <3


	3. Casual Murder is the thing to cheer up anyone!

Okay so, this has meant mentioned twice now (once on Ao3 and once on ff.net) this story is NOT meant to be like Fate's Favourite beyond one thing- Tom coming forward in time. Any other similarities are either; accidental. Or unavoidable circumstances.    
  
And for the record- I never read past chapter 10 of Fate’s Favourite (ops). It just wasn’t my cup of tea. It was good! I just... couldn’t keep with it. So, yeah. There’s that. Now please, it's okay if you think Fate’s Favourite is cool and like my story because you read it first and loved it but please, please please please, don't compare my work to it. It kinda stings. I’ve put my own work into this and like to think I’ve added my own spin to the rare story idea of Tom following Harry back so...please. Let me stand in my own light rather than sharing Fate’s Favourite. It's not fair for me as an author and it's not fair for the author of Fate’s Favourite. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the coming chapter.   
  


* * *

  
  
Harry left Hermione with the Slytherins while he went to get changed and wake up Ron, taking some food wrapped in a transfigured cloth up with him. His clothing changed back just as he was about to wake up Ron, leaving him in pyjamas that looked far more worn than they had that morning.   
  
Harry huffed a sigh, looking down at his sleeve “I  _ liked  _ these pyjamas” he moaned with a pout “these were my _ favourite _ pyjamas... I’m making Tom buy me new pyjamas” he muttered, nodding to himself before nudging Ron’s shoulder “Ron, mate, wake up. It's 10.” Harry said, Ron groaned and rolled over, batting away Harry's hand lazily   
  
Harry huffed a laugh “Merlin you are the definition of teenage male.” he said under his breath before trying again “come on man. I brought breakfast” that got a reaction out of the teen, who squinted at Harry suspiciously until Harry held the wrapped food in front of him “there you are,” Harry said when Ron’s eyes opened more. Pulling the food away Harry straightened “wake up man.” Harry said, placing the food once more beside Ron’s bed before wandering away to get dressed. Picking out some black pants and a loose dark green long sleeve shirt he’d picked out from muggle London.   
  
Harry was fully dressed and waiting by the time Ron finally pulled himself out of bed. Seeing Ron up and eating Harry said: “I’ll be waiting outside with Hermione, come down when you're dressed.”   
  
Ron looked up for a moment once Harry was nearly at the door “just Hermione yeah? None of those bloody Slytherins?” Harry didn’t have time to answer before the redhead was continuing “about damn time, you can do better than the Slimy Snakes mate. Now that you’re back with us you should ditch them.” Harry’s brows frowned as Harry walked down the stairs, choosing not to argue with his first friend that he  _ liked  _ the Slytherins.    
  
When Harry made it down the stairs and out of the common room Harry found Hermione and Alexander conversing over a book halfway down the stairs, Tom was leaning against the railing staring at him when he walked past the Fat Lady. Felix and Abraxas were talking to one another and Alfred and Evan were ‘standing guard’.   
  
Harry moved over to the group, leaning against the railing with Tom “what took you?” Tom asked under his breath, Harry sighed    
  
“Ron takes a long time to wake up,” Harry answered simply, Tom started at Harry for a time before leaning against him slightly   
  
“Whatever happened up there, it's fine,” Tom muttered, Harry gave a slightly bitter laugh   
  
“Stop reading me Tom, I'm not a bloody book for your pleasure.” Harry hissed, but none the less leant against Tom as well “Ron just made a stupid comment. It's fine. It’s who he is.”    
  
Tom frowned at Harry but said nothing, instead of turning his head back to the Fat Lady.    
  
When Ron left the portrait hole (half an hour later) somehow still looking like he just rolled out of bed, the Weasley walked towards the group before freezing “what you slimy snakes doing here?! Harry, you said it was only you and Hermione!”

Harry’s stared frowning as he straightened himself from beside Tom, about 110% done with Ron insulting the Slytherins. “no,  _ you  _ assumed it was just Hermione and myself.  _ You  _ assumed that just because I'm back in this time, that I choose to stay in Gryffindor, that I would exclude my other  _ friends _ . My  _ family. _ From my day. Which, mind you,  _ won’t  _ be happening.” Harry said, “so do us all a favour and stop insulting them.”   
  
“Hermione?” Ron asked, turning his gaze to the bushy-haired muggleborn “what are you doing? I thought you were with me when we decided to watch them and not let them use Harry! We can’t trust them! You said so!”   
  
Surprised eyes turned to Hermione who crossed her arms “yes I said that  _ before  _ I got to know any of them. We just had a rather pleasant breakfast which convinced me to give them a chance. Besides. We should trust Harry’s judgement, how often has that saved us in the past years?” she asked Ron who gaped at Hermione before glaring.   
  
Ron’s eyes scanned the Slytherins until they landed on Alex “you!” he shouted, striding down the stairs Ron grabbed Alex “you spelled her! I know it!”   
  
“ _ Excuse me?! _ ” came double time from both Hermione and Alex “ I did nothing of the sort!”   
  
“Ronald!” Hermione yelled, trying to separate the two males. The others took steps back, fighting on a staircase really ends well when multiple people were around.   
  
The group of three struggled for a time, yelling insults at one another until Hermione finally managed to pull Ron away from Alexander, who instantly backed up, hands in the air as Ron staggered back.   
  
The staircase choose that moment to move, the jerked movement mixed with Ron’s unbalance sending him tumbling over the edge.   
  
Eyes widened all around, Hermione yelling in panic and trying to reach for the falling teen.   
  
Tom looked to Harry’s horrified face before sighing and drawing his wand, giving a muted thanks to the founders for making the fall so long Tom lent over the edge and pointed his wand “ _ Arresto Momentum _ ” he cast, watching passively as Ron’s descent slowed until he thumped against the floor.

Eyes turned to Tom, the Slytherins in confusion, Harry and Hermione’s in thankfulness. Tom sniffed as he put his wand away again, he looked at Harry “that  _ thing  _ is lucky to have you as a friend Frye. I suggest you remind him of that.” Tom said, stepping to the side he nodded down the stairs. Hermione quickly ran down while Harry paused, grabbing and squeezing Tom’s hand    
  
“ _ Thank you _ ,” Harry said before running after Hermione.   
  
Abraxas and the other Slytherins watched them go “the friendship won't last” Abraxas said “Weasley is far too bigoted. Harry will get frustrated and remove him eventually. Why bother saving him?”   
  
“It's better for Harry to pick us then forcibly remove Mr Weasley, besides.  _ Now  _ he owes me a life debt.” Tom said, casually “Alexander, go with them. We will be by the Black Lake once Mr Weasley has been placed safely in the hospital wing.”   
  


* * *

  
  
Both Harry and Hermione sat next to Ron’s bed, Harry curled in his chair watching the teens face and Hermione holding the redhead's hand. Alexander hovered in the background arms crossed.   
  
Pomfrey had quickly healed the (minor) damage Ron had taken from his fall before leaving to get the headmaster. “Harry?” Alex asked after a while, not liking the stiffness in the teen's shoulders   
  
“Two days. Barely even that. I’m around him for barely a day and he gets hurt.” Harry muttered, closing his eyes   
  
“It wasn’t your fault Harry.” Hermione said, reaching to him and running a hand up and down his arms “it was just bad luck.”   
  
“He shot at Alex because he thought you’d been spelled. Because I took you earlier to try and bond with the Slytherins.  _ Which you did _ . While Ron was sleeping. I... ignored the fact that Ron would take this whole situation badly.” Harry sighed, bringing a hand to his face “ I’ve been with the Slytherins so long I  _ forgot  _ how much distrust I had with them at first. I forgot how I saw them at first. To me they’re human, just teens like us, not evil, not wrong. Just...teens. But to Ron their death eaters in training under a dark lord in training. And even if  _ I  _ know that’s not true. You don't, he doesn’t. You said it yourself Hermione, you didn’t trust them, didn’t even want to give them a chance, until breakfast.”   
  
“But Ron’s not going to accept that” Harry continued “he can’t tell the difference between Tom and Voldemort. Likely never will. Because of the whole Ginny episode. Even if Ginny accepts Tom, even if Tom is different to both Voldemort and Tom of the Diary. Even though Tom  _ never made the diary _ ” Harry sighed again “Ron’s never going to listen to me. He didn’t with the tournament. Why would he now?” Harry said, standing. He gave Ron a long look before walking away.   
  
Hermione watched with a frown as Harry moved to leave “maybe he will now, Tom saved him after all.”   
  
Harry gave Hermione a small smile “yeah... but I think that means more to me and you then it would mean to Ron.” Harry replied, sliding his hands into his pockets “watch over her Nott. if she’s hurt on your watch I’ll have your wand.” Harry said seriously levelling the teen with a dark look   
  
Alexander nodded “of course Harry. Tom’s by the lake with the others.”  he said, Harry nodded and left the hospital wing.   
  
Once Harry was out of the wing Alexander sat down next to Hermione “did he... put you on guard duty?” she asked, watching the door. Harry’s look had been almost... Tom like, for lack of better words.   
  
“Shifted it.” Alexander corrected “I was here to watch over both you and Harry. But as Harry is returning to the main group, and Harry has given a direct order. My job was moved to you alone.” Alex explained, sending Hermione a smile “don't fret over it. It's how our little family works. Tom and Harry are in charge. Only Tom can override orders from Harry and all of us do as they say.” Hermione frowned anyway   
  
“What did Harry do to get such a high place?” she asked   
  
Alexander shrugged “haven’t a clue, all I know is one day he was a foot soldier like us and the next he’s Tom’s second and we’ve all gotten a private order to make sure Harry stays very much unharmed. It was also just after the month that Dumbledore gave Harry a month's detention but- ah, probably unrelated. When it came to hating on those two Dumbledore was at the start of the line. Actually, I think Dumbledore  _ was  _ the line...”   
  


* * *

  
  
To Say Dumbledore was unimpressed with the whole situation was an understatement, but between Hermione vouching for the Slytherins and Tom, and the Fat Lady and other portraits vouching for Hermione’s word, all was forgiven after a warning not to fight again, especially on the stairs. Though it could be noted that Dumbledore didn’t seem very convinced in that idea that his words would stop any future fights and eventually Minerva took over, warning the students that next time there was a fight between them they’d all be stuck in detention with Snape and Dumbledore gave Tom a small smile- later Tom might recall it as one of the few he ever received from the man.   
  
When Ron woke up just before dinner he was, quite expectedly, still pissed off. Apparently brushing with death wasn’t enough to shift his point of view. Though he was pleased to wake up with Hermione next to him he wasn’t very impressed to find out that Alexander was also there instead of Harry.   
  
The red-haired teen then stormed into the great hall in a fit of barely concealed rage and accused Tom and the Slytherins of corrupting Harry, saying that they made him fall and that Tom’s saving him was nothing but a plot to further gain Harry’s trust, throwing an insult at the Slytherins every second sentence as they all tried to eat their food.   
  
“That enough Ron.” Harry said, standing from his seat and turning on the teen “these people are my family and if you keep insulting them  _ I will Fight You. _ ” Harry said, standing toe to toe with the redhead. “I am not spelled, I am not corrupted. I simply grew up. When the bloody hell will you do the same? When will you see that everyone in this school is human, are  _ kids.  _ Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. I just got away from one bitch of a red-haired Gryffindor, I am not putting up with another one.” Ron gaped at Harry “We are children in a school learning how to bullshit the natural order of the world. There is someone outside these walls preparing to start another war and right now there are only ten people I’d completely trust to hold their own in it. Myself, Tom, Abraxas, Felix, Evan, Alfred, Alexander, Dumbledore, Minerva and Snape.  And currently Ronald, you are picking a fight with seven of those people so either back the fuck off or get hexed. It's your choice. I don't think Tom will save you a second time.” Harry hissed before storming out of the room. The Slytherins watched him leave before turning to Tom   
  
“Abraxas go after him and make sure he doesn’t break anything expensive or irreversible.” Tom said simply “Miss Granger, I'm sure you’re hungry after spending the day watching over that lug, do eat. Harry would be most upset if you hurt yourself.” he continued, vanishing the remains on Harry’s plate “As for you Weasley you used your get out of trouble free card. I suggest you leave before I maim you. It would be a shame to put my rescue to waste.” Tom finished, finally turning from his plate to glare at Ronald “and for the record. I have Harry’s trust. As he has mine. Next, you upset him you will find yourself on the end of my wand. Leave. Now.” Tom finished with a hiss.   
  
The rest of Tom’s Slytherins backed up Tom’s words with hard glares as Alexander gently guided Hermione to Harry’s vacated seat. Faced with the possibility of being hexed 6 ways to next week Ron wisely retreated.   
  


* * *

  
  
No one saw Harry until the next morning after breakfast at the first class of the day. Abraxas had come back to Tom defeat radiating off him and explain that, within moments of leaving the great hall, Harry had practically apparated and Abraxas had lost him. Though he did go to the RoR to see if he’d ended up there only to find it locked.   
  
Tom’s only reaction had been a sigh and a nod, well understanding that he wouldn’t come out unless Walburga herself knocked on that door (if Harry had done the same thing to him, Tom thought, he would be doing exactly the same. Though even Walburga might be hard pressed to get him to face people...)   
  
When the Slytherins plus Hermione entered Potions that morning only Hermione was surprised to find Harry already there.    
  
Tom easily walked to the other teen's side, taking the seat to his left. Within moments Hermione was on his right with the rest of the group fanning out around them.   
  
Minutes of silence later other students began to fill the room until only two were missing- the professor himself and to the surprise of absolutely no one Ronald Weasley.   
  
The rest of the school was, by now, well versed in the ways of the ‘golden trio’. Every student and their sibling knew that if Harry and Hermione were both upset and/or ignoring Ron (as seen the year previous) then he could and would come to every class and event late. With the sole exceptions of lunch and dinner.    
  
Snape entered with as much flare as always, causing a quarter of the students to flinch, one to subtly curl in on himself and four to perk up with interest.   
  
Snape eyes the students for a moment before flicking his wand causing the door to slam shut. “Mr Potter, On time for once I see.” the man drawled, Tom glared sharply at the man's tone- was this teacher, professor, truly mocking a student? In front of everyone?   
  
“Believe me, sir, I'm as surprised as you are,” Harry replied absently but tense, keeping his eyes anywhere bar Snape.    
  
Around Harry, the Slytherins who knew him started to glare, tension filling the room like a bath fills with water as they noticed too. In the year with Harry he had never been late to a class (never as early as he was today but never later either). He never avoided a teacher's eyes. He always replied with some kind of joke if there was room and if not he answered happily and with attention.   
  
Memories flashed for the first time in the headmaster's office, to the snappy remark Harry had made towards the man and, in an instant. Severus Snape had 6 people that hated him. Because if Harry was acting off with you... you obviously did something seriously wrong.    
  
The door opened a fraction, the redhead pushing through the gap obviously trying very hard not to be noticed. In an instant, Snapes attention was moved from Harry to Ron, the Slytherin head of house making a scolding remark about being late   
  
Tom moved his chair closer to Harry and lent over, pressing his shoulder into Harry’s in a silent show of support, only leaning back after Ronald had taken his seat and Severus took control of the class again. Harry gave Tom a weak smile before turning his attention to Severus.   
  
And if Harry noticed the ring of ice glares around him and felt a little safer... well, that was between Harry and the Slytherins.   
  


* * *

  
  
The moment Harry was out of the classroom his shoulders slumped. A deep regret settling into his gut- he should not have skipped breakfast knowing that potions were his first class. He most definitely should not have done that.  
  
When Felix strode up to his side and slung an arm around his shoulders Harry slumped further, basically borrowing into his friend's side as the other Slytherins fanned out around them, a smile was brought to his face as he wondered what everyone else would think- perhaps that the Slytherins were controlling him? Warding him off from others? Keeping him away from the Gryffindors?  
  
 _Well,_ Harry thought fondly, _that’s what the Gryffindor’s would think, any Slytherins would easily recognize the protective move_.  
  
Tom matched the slightly off step of Felix and himself as they made their way towards Transfiguration. Occasionally looking towards Harry or backwards. Lifting his own head a little Harry turned to find Hermione walking calmly with Alexander by her side. Harry’s heart sparked again with a strong fondness. Within days of their coming, hours really, the Slytherins had accepted Hermione as someone vital to Harry at least and truly accepted her into the group at best and were acting accordingly. Or in other words, were keeping her out of any pitfalls that may have sparked due to the fight between himself and Ronald by giving her a place where she could still reach him but still leave if she felt like other company...  
  
Harry closed his eyes and allowed the remaining stress from Snape’s to bleed out of him, resting his head on Felix’s shoulder as they walked.  
  
Around him, all the Slytherins eyes occasionally flickered to his form before returning to their path. Harsh glares warding off any would be comments or anyone moving to approach the group.  
  
They all remembered the first time Harry had withdrawn before a teacher, showing none of his spark of life that roared as loud as a Gryffindor’s flame even in the cold of Slytherins. They remember the month where the whole year noticed how tense he was around Albus Dumbledore. But only Tom remembered the event at the end of that month.

  
_ ~~#i can’t help but throw in a flashback~ _

_  
_“Mister Frye!” Harry flinched at the harsh tone, turning sharply from his place knelt beside a bleeding Hufflepuff to see Dumbledore himself moving towards him at a brisk and terrifying pace. His mind flashed to when he was younger, kneeling beside a broken face as Petunia stormed down the hall frying pan in her hand. He couldn’t stop the spike of fear that ran down his spine.  
  
“Professor! Thank Merlin, I found her like this and I don't know-”  
  
Harry’s voice froze in his throat as Dumbledore’s eyes (always warm before now, already friendly, please why aren’t they friendly?) turned to him in anicy blue glare. Colder than anything his aunt or uncle had ever thrown at him “you’re wand, Mr Potter.”

Harry handed over his newest wand without fuss, the wood still felt slightly wrong in his hand, Harry didn’t think he’d ever feel as comfortable with it as he did his dear Holly. He watched confused as Dumbledore cast a spell to reveal the spelled mostly recently used. Heart freezing in his chest _what_?  
  
Harry watched as his wand showed the spells they’d been practising in Defence, expelliarmus, protego and a mild blasting hex. They were practising how to defend against spells in a duel.

Dumbledore’s glare hardened impossibly so. Looking down his nose at Harry as the Hufflepuff next to him groaned, starting to wake up “next time you try to lie, Mr Potter, I expect you to do a better job at it instead of acting like I’d just caught you with your hand in the cookie jar. A month's detention with me. Now go to the headmaster's office.  I will be expecting to see you there once I show miss Smith to the hospital wing.” _what!?_

 

* * *

  
  
That was the night Harry had truly started to pay attention to how the school acted. And that was the night he decided to give the rest of the Slytherins a chance, even Tom Riddle.  A month later found Harry doing his best to avoid Dumbledore’s   
  


* * *

  
  
A month later Harry was tired, tense and snappish. After the night Dumbledore caught him with the hurt Hufflepuff everything had gone so far downhill Harry actually wished he was back in the graveyard with Voldemort over waking up and going to class then detention with Dumbledore.   
  
It was the night of his last detention with the man (thank god, Harry would never be able to look at his Dumbledore again... if he ever got home) when they both heard a shout outside.   
  
Dumbledore was quick out the door, Harry close behind. Both paused barely 20 meters down the hall to see Tom Riddle, wand drawn and starting down a 7th year Gryffindor, who wand was clearly on the ground between them, though the Gryffindor was by no means unharmed. The teen had, somehow, gotten his hands on a large rock. That looked rather like a hand... Harry’s eyes trailed to a nearby statue that, of course, was missing its hand, sword lay discarded on the ground.   
  
Instantly Harry’s eyes trailed to Tom, he knew all too well what kind of damage a larger kid with a rock would do, Tom had a dark bruise growing on his cheek and Harry thought he could see a small trickle of blood dripping down his neck.   
  
Meanwhile the Gryffindor, at best, had a light bruise on his own cheek and the tiniest of cuts above his eye. Harry scanned the Gryffindor, to see if he had a prefect or head boy badge but came up empty (of course, Harry thought, the head boy this year was a kind Ravenclaw that had offered to help Harry once he’d ‘transferred’). Within moment Harry figured he had a pretty good idea of what was going on.   
  
Tom was on patrol, the Gryffindor was sneaking around at night. The Gryffindor hid behind a statue as Tom moved passed, and rather than waiting for Tom to pass fully or use his wand to knock Tom, which likely would be catch either by a teacher or by Tom himself, broke the hand off the statue and hit Tom on the back of the head with it, Magic doing what it had always done for Harry and he guessed Tom too had protected him from any major damage, when the Gryffindor realized this he’d drawn his wand but Tom would likely have already done so and disarmed the teen, but not before taking a punch to the check which Tom would likely have given back (it was hard to shake that kind of Muggle reaction, Harry would know... many purebloods was wince at such an action, with the exception of likely the Weasleys, who were closer to half-bloods in attitude anyway).   
  
Harry came back to himself just in time to hear Dumbledore giving his opinion on the matter “Mr Smith, 50 points from Gryffindor for wandering the halls at night”  _ 50 points?!  _ “Mr Riddle, 100 points from Slytherin for attacking a student and a weeks detention with me. I would have thought that after becoming a prefect you might stop this but it seems I was sadly mistaken... I’m sure Headmaster Dippet will be disappointed as well.” Harry stared at Dumbledore as Tom glared.  _ What? _   
  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Harry yelled before he could be bothered thinking, ah...to be a Gryffindor again “Smith loses 50 points for attacking Tom and wandering the halls but Tom loses double that and gets detention for doing his job and defending himself?! I could stand a month's detention. Despite the fact that I didn’t earn it, I was kinda taking it as punishment for stuff I got away with at my last school. But  _ this _ ? Do you have a screw loose after all?! I thought it was just old age- even wizards have to feel the effects of time. But maybe you’re just  _ unstable _ ! How did you even get this job? How do you keep it?! For fuck's sake, Severus was fair then this and he hated me enough to ask me N.E.W.T level questions on my first day in first year! This is just plain old bullying, discrimination and abuse of power!   
  
“Smith at best has a light bruise, a paper cut on his brow and a blow to his pride. Tom could have  _ died  _ from a blow to the head, his a bruise that means it was hit with the intention of being knocked out and if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s a genius with magic and has had to work himself to the bone to stay safe within Slytherin likely would have been very hurt by going wand to wand with a seventh year.    
  
“I get not liking Slytherins, I don't like them much either, don't trust them much. But we take care of one another despite this fact,  however,  _ you  _ Dumbledore seem to think it's perfectly o-fucking-kay to go around endangering and plain old fucking with the lives of Slytherins because you don't like the colour  _ green _ . Well here’s something for you. I may be in Slytherin but that’s only because I didn’t want to be in Gryffindor.” a tiny lie... the sorting hat didn’t given him much choice “because I wouldn’t trust you as my head of house if the Goblins themselves said you were the reincarnation of Merlin. Which, surprise.  _ You aren’t. _ You aren’t the next best thing since sliced bread. You don't get to decide what's true or not. You don't get to punish the Slytherins for doing something then reward the Gryffindors for doing  _ exactly the same thing _ .   
  
“So these are your options. Either you get your arse in gear and start acting like a  _ decent fucking human being  _ or I go to the Goblins, I go to the board of Governors and I go to the Ministry and we have a nice.long.chat. About your attitude. With Memory after memory to back up my claims and a list of family names so long, i’d have Hogwarts herself on my side over you  _ deputy _ . I already have the sorting hat to vouch for me. You wanna test who else I can get on my side?” Harry finished with a growl.    
  
Smith had been slowly backing away his Harry ranted. Tom looked...shocked, amused and had a look that reminded Harry of Nagini in the graveyard while Dumbledore was left pale, confused, insulted, unimpressed, worried and proud all at once.   
  
It was the portraits around them that broke the silence “the boy has a point, Albus. I think you’ll find Hogwarts is more than happy to keep her children happy over a man that has done nothing but bully a quarter of them while endangering another quarter.” one spoke.    
  
Harry earned another two weeks of detention for his outburst. But Dumbledore did relent and ease up on the Slytherins. Though Harry still treated the man like he was Snape.    
  
That was the night that Tom invited Harry into his circle properly, promising that, so long as Harry was willing to do that again (to anyone) then he started paying attention to what Harry had to say.   
  
Two months later Harry figured out that the best way to convince Tom of his point was to yell at him like he did Dumbledore, Harry would never say it out loud but the two were more similar than either wanted to admit.

 

_ ~~okay, that's the only flashback, promise... probably. Unless you guys want more of them~ _   
  


The Slytherins plus two Gryffindors tucked themselves into a small alcove near the Transfiguration room, Felix finally letting go of Harry   
  
“Care to share Harry?” Abraxas asked, taking Felix’s place   
  
Harry sighed and leant against the wall “Snape hates me. As far as I know, it's because of my father and his friends. They didn’t have the greatest relationship at school. In first year he started out our relationship by asking me N.E.W.T level questions. There may have been another meaning to them but... If there was it means nothing, our relationship hasn’t improved over the years. Over the first year, we were constantly at one another’s throats, he being very unfair, me trying to even it out unwilling to deal with someone like him when I already have my Aunt and Uncle back home. Second year wasn’t much better though he seemed more reluctant to try anything given my...ability. Third year was a whole event. But he was pretty cruel to everyone that year. Remus Lupin- one of my father’s friends, likely got on his nerves too much.   
  
“Fourth year he was too stressed about the return to Voldemort to really focus much on the students but... he blamed me pretty quickly when his potions ingredients started going missing.   
  
“He’d had it out for me since day one, despite his supposed efforts to protect myself and my friends he’d put a lot of effort into hurting me and my friends down. He’s... a lot like reverse Dumbledore. He favours Slytherins to a fault but bullies Gryffindors to the ground. Neville is deadly afraid of him and given the chance, i can’t say I wouldn’t push him in front of Voldemort to save someone else.   
  
“I’ve tried to find out more about him, find a reason as to why he hates me so much but all I can gather is he’s a half-blood, was great at potions in school, joined the Death Eaters very quickly after he left Hogwarts and, in the end, turned coats a little before my parents were killed.”   
  
“So he's a traitor who unreasonably bullied you as a child but for some reason protects you?” Tom asked Harry shrugged   
  
“Well,” Abraxas grinned “regardless. You don't have to deal with Snape alone, you have us with you from now on Frey. if we can deal with Dumbledore we can deal with him.”   
  
Harry gave Abraxas a thankful smile “thanks, man.”   
  
“And, if he goes too far we are all aware of how willing Tom is to break and/or sidestep rules.” Alfred offered with a smirk, Tom took the chance to raise his hand with a grin   
  
“I offer my services to murder should he step out of line,” Tom said seriously, the only hint that he  _ wasn’t _ to serious the small twitch of his lips as he tried not to smile. Harry chuckled   
  
“Don't get caught then, Tom”   
  
“Never Harry, never.”   
  
“You know I'm pretty sure you guys are talking about murdering my family here. I feel like I should be opposing this...” Felix muttered   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I really made myself hate Dumbledore in this chapter. Don't worry Snape's not gonna be a bad guy forever (just, you know, a while.) Ron wasn't meant to end up like he has but.... what can I say? I hate writing him. it's easier to make him a spiteful jerk then write him as a decent and helpful person... sorry <3
> 
> for the record, Walburga and Orion won't come in until much later, around the end of 5th year... though I'm undecided if they'll be back in him for the Ministry or not... one thing i do promise though is a shouting match between Molly Weasley on Steroid-Walburga and Portrait-Walburga :D


	4. Chapter 4

Plot twist kids! I never said what time HARRY was from?! Oh well, I have to fix this don't i- Harry was born in 2001 so the current year IS 2016 though, because I have zero memory and don't remember 2016, let along 17. We’re gonna pretend that the last few years have been...mushed. So that means tech, memes and enough shenanigans too, technically, give Harry enough phones to deck out the team which means...   
  
Group chat.   
  
This.is.happening... In the sixth year. Once they all break for summer to actually, you know, get the phones.   
  
For the record this development came from my reading of this adorable funny story from Pettigrace on Ao3 called ‘I just wanna have fun and (get rowdy)’, it is amazing, it’s a Flash fic, Barry and Len ARE the best couple and honestly their dynamic in that story is my goal for this Harry and Tom :) and I totally recommend reading that story, even if you aren’t a fan of DC or the Flash or anything cause honestly I forget what I'm reading something cause its just so cute by itself and you need like, no knowledge of the universe. It's just a big adorable group chat story and I love it so much.   
  
And to warrant Minnie and Tom going to school together Minnie was born in 1925 instead of 1935 (i'm just messing with all the births now, I'm sorry.)   
  


* * *

  
  
Compared to Potions, Transfiguration was a was easy. Though McGonagall definitely wasn’t taking it easy on them for their first day back. The biggest issue?   
  
None of the Slytherins from 41 could take the class seriously, they all respected Minnie, but...they couldn’t help but stare as McGonagall taught.   
  
McGonagall was standing in the front of the class with the Slytherins plus 2 were in the back, choosing the hang back while Harry continued to shake off what the Potions class.   
  
McGonagall had just started on explaining the full outline of the what the class would be covering and what the O.W.L.s would cover when Abraxas lent over to Harry “is it weird that I still kinda have a thing for her?”   
  
Harry sucked in a sharp breath before coughing violently, pushing his chair back and leaning over the table as he tried to get his lung back in order before turning to Abraxas with a glare “what the fuck man? YES, that’s weird! Why would you say that?!” Harry yelled Horsley, drawing even more attention to them then his coughing fit did.   
  
Abraxas held up his hands innocently as Harry groaned, resting his head in his hands as his world spun, Tom gently guided him back into his chair, mild curiosity, concern and amusement dancing behind his mask “and what, Mr Potter, did Mr Malfoy say to warrant such a reaction?”  McGonagall asked from the front of the room, Harry only groaned loudly pressing his head into his arms and shaking his head “Mr Malfoy, perhaps you’d like to share with the class then?” this time it was Abraxas’ turn to fall into a coughing his as he tried, painfully so, to hide his himself.   
  
“Ah- h-how did you know it was me that said anything M- uh, Professor?” Abraxas croaked   
  
McGonagall raised a brow “believe or not Mr Malfoy I  _ do  _ remember what you were like all those years ago. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together.”    
  
Abraxas groaned and joined Harry in hiding “please, Minnie, if you have any loyalty left, don't make me say anything.”   
  
“Just this once, try not to kill Mr Potter in my class, however, he has enough accidents as is,” McGonagall said, before continuing with her class. Tom rubbed circles on Harry’s back until the teen finally lifted his head   
  
“Abraxas, you’re nasty and you just lost all girl-talk-rights.  _ All.rights. _ ” Harry muttered softly   
  
“Come on dude! You know I had a thing for young her, is it really that bad? She’s aged well!” Abraxas muttered back, from beside him Felix caught onto the conversation and lent over the isle    
  
“No man, Harry’s right she’s like... 80 or something now. That’s seriously wrong man.” Felix muttered, “in so many ways.”   
  
From the table, in front of them, Alexander lent back earning a disapproving look from Hermione “how does it feel to be the first man cockblocked by Time Braxy?”   
  
“Are you suggesting that Abraxas would have actually stood a chance to get together with Minerva McGonagall?” Felix asked, brows raised   
  
Alex shrugged “there’s always Imperio- not that I’d recommend that course of action but...”   
  
“Alex. I worry for you. Like, seriously. And if I didn’t know how much you were kidding I would be spelling you through the roof.” Harry said, shaking his head   
  
Alex winced “bad taste?”   
  
“Worst taste dude. That’s straight up rape. Imperio doesn't mean consent dude.” Felix said, shaking his head as well   
  
“Ignoring the use of spells. Or potions, are you just saying I  _ wouldn’t  _ be able to get with Minnie if we were all still in 41?” Abraxas asked, almost pouting   
  
“Honestly, I don't even think Tom would be able to get with Minnie.” Harry grinned   
  
Tom frowned, before tilting his head before finally giving a nod “fair, I don't think I’d be able to get with Minnie...she too... Minnie. It would be like trying to date Walburga.” Tom finally said   
  
“So...” Alex trailed off, turning fully to face the three males with a smirk “Orion is the only one who would be able to get with Minnie?”   
  
Felix grinned “Orion, trapped between Minnie and Walburga- which will he choose, familial dishonour, or traditional incest?”   
  
“I’d be voting for Minnie personally” Harry offered, despite the knowledge that if Walburga and Orion don't get together his godfather would never be born, next to him Tom nodded   
  
“I don't know man, Walburga and Orion make a pretty wicked team.” Abraxas offered, Alex nodded as well   
  
“You guys are just biased, you’re raised not to question incest and how weird it is,” Harry said, shaking his head   
  
“Oi, what about you then? You never did share with your family Harry.” Alex said   
  
Harry sighed “dad’s a Potter, obviously. Pretty sure I'm related to the Black’s through his mum? I don't know. Never really looked. Mum’s thought to be a muggleborn but from what the goblins tell me is actually from a squib line not too far from my dad’s really... which now that I think about it is like, kinda distant incest and- oh my god that is horrifying.” Harry muttered “all this time I thought I had a step up from Ma-Draco but...shit man. Well, I suppose I kinda do still but, aww man my head. My mum and dad were  _ cousins _ .”   
  
“Distant, from what I can tell.” Tom offered   
  
“ _ Still _ .”   
  
Abraxas patted Harry’s shoulder “welcome to the club man, we meet up for tea every Saturday.”   
  
“Fuck off Brax”   
  
“So  _ crude _ .”   
  
“Oh for the love of Merlin- all of you! Out! You’ve already been through this class. Out, now. I won't have you in here if you’re just going to gossip like pixies!” McGonagall yelled, levelling her wand at them.   
  
Abraxas was quickly up and out of his chair, more than ready to run away from Minerva McGonagall and her wand, Tom was much calmer, gathering his stuff without a fuss before gathering Harry’s too   
  
“Sorry, Professo-”   
  
“Don't even bother Mr Potter. I knew the moment you all walked in here together I’d be kicking you out sooner rather than later.” McGonagall said, putting her wand away “ I'm simply glad you’re happy. I was worried, after the end of last year...” Harry stared at McGonagall for a time before smiling   
  
“You really haven’t changed Minnie.” Harry offered, referring to her habit to mother hen both Harry and the Gryffindor house, past and present, the Gryffindor Walburga Black. “I am happy. Tom and the others really helped during my... I guess it wouldn’t be to off to call it break year would it?”   
  
“Did I help? Even a little? Despite the house differences?”   
  
“ ‘course you did. Never did see a more hopeless cause than me. You and Walburga took turned dragging me into healthy habits kicking and screaming.” Harry grinned “even yelled at Dumbledore on my behalf a few times.”   
  
“Good. now off with you, make sure they don't break- oh why am I bothering, try not to get yourself killed.”   
  
“I’ll try Professor.”    
  
With that Harry quickly escaped the room, joining the Slytherins out in the hall, Hermione opting to stay in the class. Taking his bag from Tom Harry turned to Alexander “wanna check out the Library then? I know of a book or two you might just drool over”   
  
Alexander grinned “you know me so well.”   
  
Harry grinned, flicking his hand towards Alexander in a ‘shoo’ motion “go on then, frolic in your natural habitat.”   
  


* * *

  
  
They spent the rest of the transfiguration period in the Library, the Slytherins taking to the rows of books like fish to water, hunting down anything new they could get their hands on. Harry had to drag Alexander out by the collar so they could get to Defence.   
  
The group collectively moved to the centre of the class. Weather because Hermione was already there or because the centre of the room was least called on in classes room they couldn’t tell you.   
  
Umbridge was already in the room, watching over the class as they slowly trickled inside. Harry watched her from the corner of his eye and he flipped through that year's text “Harry...” Tom muttered, twisting a quill in his fingers while watching Umbridge “do you remember that feeling I told you I got? Whenever my sweet caretaker was in a particularly frightful mood?” Harry looked at Tom curious, tilting his head in a slight nod “I’m getting the same feeling.” Tom whispered softly.   
  
Harry stiffened only an inch, during many of their late night talks Tom had told him about Madam Coal, in Tom’s youth before he’d truly learnt to defend himself the woman would drink until she was well beyond common sense at ‘disiplin’ the worst of the children in her care with a cane. Later on in Tom case, it went as far as to organize some exorcisms with the local church. In every case, Tom would get a sense in his gut before anything happen. Harry’s theory was Tom’s magic warning him. As Harry’s sometimes did, about incoming harm.    
  
“So Madam Umbridge is a danger then. More than her sway in the Ministry”  Harry muttered, subtly pulling out some paper and taking Tom’s quill to write out a small message to pass around the Slytherins.   
  
“Undoubtedly,” Tom replied, judging his ink towards Harry   
  
_ As I said before I will repeat, Umbridge is without a doubt dangerous. Do Not draw attention to yourselves. Further discussion afterwards.  _ Harry wrote quickly and quietly before settling a notice me not charm over it and passing it back towards Felix   
  
Like Potions Ronald was the last in the room, forced to take a seat right in front of Umbridge, Harry eyed the other teen sadly. He’d hoped Ronald might come around a little after a night to think. Hence why he’d stayed out of the dorm for the night (well, that and he was honestly to pissed off to really be near people). But the teen was steady fast ignoring Harry and Hermione both.   
  
“Harry?” Tom questioned quietly as Umbridge began the class, Harry took a breathe and gave Tom a smile   
  
“Nothing,” Harry said softly, turning his attention to Umbridge as she listed out the class syllabus.   
  
Tom didn’t need to know how much to lose of Ronald hurt. After the initial rage, Harry had felt at the red-haired teen Harry felt like someone had carved out a chunk of himself. Even when Harry wore green and silver he figured he might one day see his friend, his brother, again. But that wasn’t to be.   
  
He’d figured that, since the start, He and Ron would be like James and Sirius. Brother and inseparable. They’d been through the worst together after all- a Troll, the trails, the Dursley’s, the Basilisk, Sirius. Ron had stood on a broken leg for him.    
  
Fourth-year had cut that cloth. Just a snip at the edge. Where Ron had judged him and Harry had been left mostly alone. Then they’d rejoined and Harry thought it would be okay again.   
  
Then Harry feels through time and space and he realized what a true support net meant. What it was. He found out that the world wasn’t split into hero and villain, good and bad, light and dark, Gryffindor or Slytherin. He learnt that power was only a concept and the right attitude could get you anywhere you needed.   
  
When he came back he learnt that his father wasn’t as great as he seemed. That no one really was. Except maybe his mother. And it ached. Because Harry didn’t want to be like his father, or like Sirius or like Snape or even like his mother anymore. He didn’t want to follow Dumbledore blindly because Harry knew it could and likely would lead him to his death. He didn’t want to skimp on lessons because this wasn’t  _ school  _ anymore. He had a target on his back and a dark lord out to get him. This was...  _ never  _ school and it took a year of  _ normality  _ for Harry to realize that!   
  
This was life and death and it wasn’t even his life alone on the line. Everyone he stood near. Everyone he loved was a target because of him. If he wasn’t careful he could get someone, get another, killed because he wasn’t good enough to protect them. Like Cedric.   
  
Harry didn’t think that within a day of being back with Ronald and Hermione that tear from 4th year would turn into the whole cloth ripping in half.   
  
“Mr Potter. Is my class that uninteresting already?” Umbridge asked, drawing Harry out of inside his head and towards the pink toad of a woman in front of him. Around him, his friends had books out but unopened while the rest of the class had theirs open.   
  
“Apologises Professor, I was caught in my own head.” Harry offered quietly, bring out his book   
  
“Perhaps Mr Potter, if you were less ‘caught up in your own head’ you’d fall into less trouble. I warn you now. All of you, I do not allow foolishness in my class. You will follow my instructions when I give them without complaint.” Umbridge said towards the class, beside him Tom twitched and Harry felt a surge of protectiveness wash over him. Tom came here not only to get to him but to escape the orphanage, that was his friends biggest goal for the last few years. Away from the orphanage, and away from Madam Coal. this woman was too much like Tom’s old caretaker for either of their comfort.   
  
“Now, we’re reading the first chapter please,” Umbridge said, turning her back   
  
The class was silent and reading for the next ten minutes until Dean threw his book down “Professor, this is stupid! We covered all of this in the first year- even if Qurriel wasn’t that good he already gave us the basics!”   
  
“Yeah! And there’s nothing on that board about using the spells we learn! How are we meant to practice?” Lavender threw in, a few of the Gryffindor’s nodding in agreement.   
  
“ _ Using Spells _ ?” Umbridge questioned, a smile on her face and a look in her eye that made Harry nervous “why ever would you need to  _ use  _ spells in my classroom? This is a safe space created by the Ministry of Magic. There’s no need for you-”   
  
“Oh?” Harry cut in loudly “did you hear that Hermione? This is a  _ safe  _ place!” Harry leant back onto the back legs of his chair “made by the  _ Ministry  _ too. Wow, I feel so much better. I mean, obviously, we don't have to learn if the  _ Ministry  _ is here looking after us. I’m sure there's nothing to fear. Certainly not  _ Dementors  _ like third year. Or  _ a killer tournament  _ which killed hundreds of witches and wizards in the past, a Cedric last year. Why- I'm sure Nocturnally is secretly a playground for toddlers! And Aurors don't have anything to do,  _ ever _ .” Harry drawled, looking down his nose towards Umbridge “ I mean, I'm sure if Gellert Grindelwald somehow broke out of his prison we’d all be  _ perfectly  _ safe because the great and good  _ Ministry of Magic  _ is here. Or maybe  _ some other Dark Lord  _ or  _ a creature of any kind _ . The  _ Ministry  _ will protect us even when we’re adults and out in that  _ big world  _ which is  _ no danger whatsoever  _ and full of  _ kittens  _ and  _ rainbows  _ where nothing bad or dangerous happens  _ ever _ . Certainly not war or attacks or even a  _ rouge magical creatures of some kind _ . Because the  _ Ministry of fucking magic  _ is going to protect us.” Harry finished in almost a whisper. Most nodding in agreement with Harry or glaring at Umbridge- their year knew better than anyone! The world was not a safe place.    
  
The room was quiet in the wake of Harry’s speech until he dropped his chair back down with a sharp ‘ **Bang!** ’ making some students jump “be careful what you say in this classroom Madam Umbridge.” Harry whispered darkly “many of us still remember the fear of a troll walking these halls. Of the petrifications striking the school. We still remember the feel of a dementors presence and the nightmares that followed us that year. We still remember the horror of seeing a dear friend dead in front of us. We have all reached a point where if you bite at us, we will bite back. So be careful, Madam, I would hate to see you fall like so many before you.”   
  
The whole room was frozen, Umbridge staring at Harry with wide eyes until she snapped out of it, face turning into a scowl and glaring at Harry “Mr Potter. I see imagination is not one of your weakness’. A weeks detention with me and 100 points from Gryffindor.”   
  
Harry shrugged, leaning back in his seat once more- Umbridge got no more out of him that class.   
  


* * *

  
A week later Harry and Tom sat together under the cover of darkness by the black lake, small Lumos orbs floating near them to light up the area, Tom lent against Harry as they watched the lake, each in their own thoughts, Tom’s hand covering the light scar tissue set on top of Harry’s hand   
  
“I hate this.” Harry muttered, picking up a rock and throwing it into the lake, a few moments later the Giant Squid threw it back gently “ I feel like I cant see my enemy at all. Before it was Dumbledore...but now, am I fighting Dumbledore? Voldemort? The Ministry itself? None of them are as good or light as they claim to be. Or dark in Voldemort's case. I refuse to believe he’s completely without you...” Harry groaned, hitting his head back onto the tree he lent against, dragging a hand through his hair.   
  
Tom eyed Harry for a moment before turning his palm upward in front of him “ _ syllégoun neró, schimatízoun schíma, syllégoun to fos _ ” Harry turned his head towards Tom, watching as drops of water gathered above his hand forming the shaking shape of a four-sided chessboard with pieces, light from the Lumos orbs reflecting them into different shades. “Here. now we can see our enemies.” Tom said easily “green is us. Red is Dumbledore. Blue is Voldemort and yellow is the Ministry.” the centre of the board expanded and shifted into the form of Hogwarts, the green and red pieces moving into it, along with one yellow piece and one blue “you’re the green king. I’m the queen-” Harry smiled a little, resting his chin on Tom’s shoulder “Abraxas and Alexander are Bishops. Miss Granger a knight, while Evan and Felix are Rooks. The yellow pawn is Umbridge- I refuse to believe she is little more than a tool. The blue pawn is Snape. The red king is Dumbledore-”   
  
“Not a queen?” Harry questioned, Tom huffed but paused to explain    
  
“Dumbledore is powerful, yes but he’s a controlled player- he’s bound by leadership to the school and watched carefully by the Ministry. If he moves too much he risks starting a fight he cannot afford with either us, the Ministry or Voldemort. A trapped player. Somewhat like yourself. His queen is Minerva, his Bishops, Knights and Rooks the people in his little order Hermione told us about and his pawns the lower members.   
  
“Likewise on his own side Voldemort is the king. Bellatrix his queen. Though I'm unsure of where the rest of his pieces lay...”   
  
Harry smiled a bit more, reaching around to trace Voldemort’s piece “a king like myself and Dumbledore... move or act too much and there are penalties. Limited movement but fearful generals to act in his place. Bellatrix is likely his queen. From what I can tell she’s his most loyal- and while batshit insane... she’s both powerful and fearful.” Harry withdrew his hand and lent back against the tree again “the question is... how do we take on so many enemies at once?”   
  
“The Ministry will self-destruct in the next few years” Tom replied “so while wary of them until then we can mostly ignore them. Once the Dark Lord’s return meets the public they’ll have no more power. And will likely fall under the control of Dumbledore.” the yellow part of the board was covered in a light mist “Dumbledore is more focused on Voldemort then us right now. But we should be careful not to step into any traps set by him. For now, he’s technically an ally.”   
  
“And Voldemort to strong to fight head on...” Harry muttered, throwing another rock into the lake “going to war with him would be a fool's quest. Our best bet would be to draw him into some kind of trap.”   
  
“Perhaps we can find a way to do something like that... the Ministry is a good foothold that both Dumbledore and Voldemort will want.” Tom offered   
  
Harry frowned, turning his gaze to the board still in Tom’s hand “...what if we used Hogwarts?” he questioned, Tom withdrew from him and turned to face him fully, look of confusion on his face    
  
“You’d give him Hogwarts? Our home?”   
  
“Of course not” Harry replied “but, if we can trick him into thinking he has it- this is his home too. He’ll want it first. Not only that but its a point of pride and the most defended place in Europe. With the exception of the other schools. If we draw him into a false trap somewhere- the Ministry like you said. Reveal him to the world. Then later lower some bait... like myself. Give him a taste of winning. It’ll make him cocky. Sorry Tom but it's true. If you get a sent of winning you don't let go, it's why i keep beating you in chess.” Tom scowled but let Harry continue “he won't move his base to Hogwarts- he’d not that stupid and he knows we, or Dumbledore, would make a play for it later.”   
  
Tom sighed and nodded “you’re right. If there’s any of me left in him he’d post some of his most trusted in the school. Try and crush the students and turn them into the next generation of soldiers.”   
  
“So, if we let him into Hogwarts he can have it for a time while we go do other things- like find his other soul pieces. He must have made more than just me and the diary to end up like he did, and prepare Hogwarts for a war. Then we ‘take back Hogwarts’, Voldemort will come for it again. Especially if he thinks our force is small. From there, we can fight. If we set enough traps to thin out his force it’ll basically be us VS him right?”   
  
“Voldemort will want to kill you himself- like how I want to keep you to myself. We don't share well.” Harry nodded in agreement “so we can probably set up a battle to minimize casualties on our side and maximise theirs. But we’d need the support of the whole school to pull this off. Not to mention a hundred other factors-”   
  
“We’ll get it, we’ll get the support and whatever else we need,” Harry said certainly, Tom blinked a few times before smiling- mentally imprinting Harry’s face into his memory, the spark in his eyes. The determination. The sureness in his voice and the light in his soul despite how dark his past...   
  
All the things that made him fall in love with the other boy.   
  
“We’ll reach our magical maturity next year. That’ll be when we really need to start putting everything into gear.” Harry said, standing- a new buzz to his magic lifting his own magic into a light dance, Harry turned to look at Tom, a lumo’s orb moving behind him in a way that only happened in movies, Tom looked up at Harry and couldn’t help but feel like making him a king was well done.    
  
After all... you just couldn’t help falling in love with him. And if you didn’t... you still felt drawn to him. Like moths to a flame. Following him into the light.   
  
“Will you help me, Tom?” Harry asked, the look on his face saying he already knew the answer “Will you help me save everyone?”   
  
_ Ah, Walburga. If only you were here... I could use someone to vent to. At this rate, I'm going to do it. I'm going to pledge myself to him in every way...  _ Tom thought, giving Harry a grin and pulling himself up before offering his hand “of course I would? That kind of person do you take me for Frye?”  _ if this is what the Slytherins felt like before he got here... I feel almost remorseful. For stirring this kind of loyalty in someone... it's terrifying after all. _   
  
Harry grinned, shaking Tom's hand.   
  
_ I've screwed _ Tom thought as their magic moved together, moving around them in a happy dance. The lumo’s around them glowing brighter and brighter.  _ So screwed _ .    
  


* * *

  
  
Kinda short and unedited but... I really wanted to post this. Not only just to update something (which I totally have to) but to announce I have a Tumblr made just for my stories! Featuring links to all my things, updates, hints towards my current works (though not many so far...) and an ask box so you can ask and talk to me!! If you’re curious feel free to go find ‘The 17th Countess’ on Tumblr! (or, arilisaslytherin.tumblr). Go check it out mmk? :)   
  
Now... officially. I'm very sorry for not updating for so long. And for leaving Darker Souls and a Life WIth Magic for so long. While ALWM has faded from my focus a lot. I AM working on Souls. But its rather slow progress as I'm somewhat lost my way with it... but I'm hoping to get an update out! Until then I have 22 other stories I can work on! And will be. Many of them have some great progress already (a few that I can post as soon as they’re edited.) until then I guess... have this?    


 


	5. a peak inside the mind of Tom Riddle

Note- you can skip over reading it if you want but it will be something to comes into play later towards the end of the story so long as I stick to my set path. For those curious, the song is ‘Nirvana’ by Mucc. I choose it because I recently watched Inu X Boku SS and I found it kinda fit the theme I was trying to reach in my head for those two _.  _ (with minor edits to the lyrics to make it fit better/flow better in English)

_ (FLASHBACK) _ __   
__   
_ Tom was wandering the halls, still during daylight, by himself looking for a certain black-haired green haired teen. It’d been a day since he’d been invited to join Tom’s inner circle yet he still ignored them! It was absurd. And after the defence, he’d made of Tom too. He was sure the teen, Frye if he remembered correctly. Would make a great addition.  _ **_If only he’d actually talk to any of them!_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ _ It'd taken some rangling but he’d managed to find out where Frye spent his alone time. A first-year Ravenclaw by the name of Lovegood had been ‘kind’ enough to finally tell him. Though he was sure nothing Lovegood did was ‘kindness’ but something else since he’d approached him rather than the other way around... _ __   
__   
_ Now all he had to do is find whatever spare classroom had music coming out of it... _ __   
__   
_ It took another 10 minutes for Tom to find it- to realise he’d actually walked past it a few times in his search for Harry.  _ __   
  


**_In the corner of the broken world, we gaze up at the sky._ **

**_I set off in search of a warmth, I know its there._ **

**_  
_ ** **_I was just reaching out my hand, though I had nowhere to go._ **

**_hiding my loneliness, I fumbled for my way._ **

**_On those nights without you there, I felt for the first time_ **

**_The pain in my heart._ **

 

**_In the corner of the broken world, we gaze up at the sky._ **

**_I set off in search of a warmth, I know its there._ ** ****_  
  
_

**_Is the sensation starting to fade? Even though these tears overflow?_ **

**_What was this feeling called again? I've forgotten it somewhere along the way._ **

**_Now, the problem is this unerasable burning-light,_ **

**_The light in my heart._ ** ****_  
  
_

**_I bang on the door of "I want to see you", but I pretend I didn't._ **

**_Once morning comes, will this feeling as well sink the bottom of the ocean?_ ** ****_  
  
_

**_In the corner of the broken world, we gaze up at the sky._ **

**_I set off in search of your warmth._ **

 

**_If the heat i feel when we’re close lights a light we cannot put out,_ **

**_Look, It will shine until it reaches even the corners of the dimmed world, so bright._ **

 

**_Sadness sinks, and look, the night comes to an end._ **

**_Let's go searching for you_ **

**_And your warmth, in a world made clean._ **

  
_ Tom watched as Harry sung, anger frozen in its place and in full view if only Harry would turn around.  _ __   
__   
_ When the song finished Tom watched as Harry picked up a rune carving knife and started the delicate craft of setting runes into a crystal prism “I know you’re there Tom. say what you came here to say.” Harry said, still focused on his task _ __   
__   
_ Tom questioned how Frye knew, when the teen never once moved to see or indicate his presence. “How did you know? And what are you doing?” _ __   
__   
_ Harry didn’t talk for a time, even as Tom sat on a nearby desk “ I was abused in my childhood. And the past 4 years haven’t been kind to me either. I guess you could say I have a sixth sense for when people are watching me.” Harry finally answered “yourself especially. You have a very heavy feel. I could find you in the thick of Diagon alley if I had too.” Harry placed down the prism and turned to face Tom, leaning his back on the table “ I ask again, what did you come here for Tom?” _ __   
__   
_ “You didn’t answer my other question,” Tom replied, Harry sighed _ __   
__   
_ “I have three memories of my childhood before I lost my parents” Harry sighed “one isn’t pleasant at all... one is just the voice of my father's laughter. And the last is my mother singing my a lullaby.” Harry said softly “ever since I was little I’ve had a habit of singing alone when I need to cool off. Over time it developed into making my own music.” Harry held up the prism “ I’m no good with Rune’s but I was able to at least make something that could hold and reply sound. I was recording a song.” Harry explained “now, will you tell me why you hunted me down?” _ __   
__   
_ Tom took in the information Harry gave before replying- so Frye was abused like he was. But he had at least a short time with his parents that he could somewhat remember... lucky him. “I was wondering if you’d be joining the Slytherin Table anytime soon. I went through all the effort to invite you into my little group and you ignored it- this morning in the common room. Breakfast, class.” _ __   
__   
_ Harry blinked at Tom because laughing “what? Are you jealous? Riddle I'm not going to drop my friends for you overnight. I still don't like you, or your friends, all that much. If you want my company you’ll have to earn it.” _ __   
__   
_ Tom faked a pout, standing from the desk and moving into Harry personal space “you don't like me?” Tom curled an arm around Harry’s waist “even after you defended me so fiercely... careful Frye. you might give a man the wrong idea.” _ __   
__   
_ Again Harry laughed, “Riddle- stop... that’s just...” Harry pushed Tom away as he doubled over “so not you, its  _ **_painful_ ** _ ” Harry continued to laugh as Tom’s ‘pout’ turned into a glare “I-I defended you... because Dumbledore was in the  _ **_wrong_ ** _. And...” Harry laughed again “oh gods... did you just try to seduce me?”  _ __   
__   
_ Tom was taken off guard by the way he didn’t actually feel mad at Frye for laughing. If anything his glare was more for show then his pout was.  _ __   
__   
_ He’d later realise that that was the first time he’d seen Harry Frye honestly laugh. And that during so he hadn’t been able to keep himself from preening inside that  _ **_he_ ** _ was the one that had made him do so. “Hardly,” Tom muttered, sliding his hands into his pockets and turning away from the sight in front of him. _ __   
__   
_ Harry shook his head as he calmed down and returned to leaning on the desk behind him “I didn’t defend you because of  _ **_you_ ** _ Tom. I did it because Dumbledore was so out of line he might as well have been on the moon.” Harry said “I still don't like you. The only reason I'm not being hostile... is because I'm tired of it. There was a man. Where I was, that I hated with everything I had in me. He tortured me for years.” Harry closed his eyes “you remind me a lot of him. But you’re not him. And... even if you were. I'm tired of hating him. Tired of fighting him.”  _ __   
__   
_ Harry pocketed his prism and tapped Tom on the shoulder as he walked passed “if you want me to join your merry band of purebloods. You’ll have to find a way to stop reminding me of him.” Harry said. Leaving the room. _ __   
__   
_ Tom stared at the door Harry left open “why do I feel like if I do that...” Tom trailed off before sighing “this is a bad idea.” he muttered to himself, leaving the room himself. He’d have to tell the other’s that Harry Frye was off limits. Whoever the teen was he might just be the only person in the school he could interact with freely “I should tell the others to make sure he stays safe too... with how often he interacts with Gryffindor I wouldn’t be surprised if he has some haters already... it’d be a shame if he got hurt before I could find out more about him.” _ __   
__   
(End o’ Flashback.)   
  
Tom blinked, rubbing his eyes as he turned to look out the window of the Slytherin dorm,  _ still dark _ . Tom thought... why’d he wake up again? “ _ leave me alone! _ ” Abraxas’ voice broke through Tom’s peace and quiet, Tom turned his head the other way to see the two Malfoy’s facing off against one another “I don't care what you think I stand for. I'm obviously different from the Abraxas Malfoy of this universe! Lay off you pest!”   
  
_... I miss waking up to Harry’s voice _ Tom thought, closing his eyes again and pressing his head into the pillow again  _ Harry alarms are best alarms _ his mind added as the would-be Dark Lord closed his eyes again, even as a shiver ran up his spine.   
  
With a deep sigh, Tom sat up and glared at the two Malfoy’s. Around them, the rest of the dorm was doing the same “Abraxas.” Tom muttered darkly, inwardly smirking when the other teen stiffened and turned to face him with just the smallest hint of terror in his eyes “why are you and that spawn making such an ungodly racket so early in the morning?”   
  
“Ah... well, I was thinking... since Harry would be getting up early... I’d join him, but...” Abraxas trailed off   
  
“Draco was up as well and when he asked Braxy where he was going and Braxy answered Draco got upset and started demanding Braxy act like a proper Malfoy and stop associating with a Half-blood and a Potter.” Evan finished for him, coming out of the bathroom with a yawn “and since they stood there yelling at one another for so long I decided to just use the bathroom instead and get on with my day. Anymore questions My Lord?”   
  
“What time is it, and where’s Frye?” Tom asked, getting out of bed and collecting that day's clothes   
  
“5:29 and I'm unsure My Lord if I had to guess either in the Red Tower or looking over the courtyard,” Evan answered   
  
Tom nodded, walking past the three standing in the way of the showers “thank you Evan, Abraxas. Whatever your issue is with the spawn.  __ Sort it out . This will not happen again.” Tom ordered, closing the door behind him   
  
Taking his shower Tom thought of the dream or memory. The first time he’d had an honest conversation with Harry... Of course, now he knew who the man was Harry talked about. Him. so did that mean he’d changed enough that Harry no longer recognized Voldemort in him? Or did Harry simply get use to it? The latter would make more sense. Tom was sure he still had the same base plans as Voldemort. And he hadn’t changed that much in the year Harry had spent in the past.   
  
Humming the same song Harry had sung back then. Tom got ready for the day.   
  


* * *

  
  
When Tom left the bathroom again everyone was still in the room, it was Felix and stepped forward when he raised his brow “my lord, the others and I would like permission to explore freely today.”   
  
Tom examined his knights, the way Abraxas, despite his distaste for Draco, was watching him, Alexander’s glances towards Theodore “very well. I have things I would like to discuss with Harry in private anyway.” Tom replied, picking up his bag and leaving the room.   
  
(LINEBREAK)   
  
As Evan said Harry was sitting in one of the open spaces above the courtyard, looking over it as he carved familiar runes into a crystal prism “a familiar scene.” Tom greeted quietly, coming to a stop just short of pressing against Harry   
  
“I never had the time before now to work on a new one.” Harry replied “when I came back I was trying to fit the puzzle together. Then you came. I figured it could make a new one if I could have a quiet morning.” he explained, slipping the carving tool into his pocket and offering Tom the prism “ I’ll have to record all my songs again though.”   
  
Tom took the prism, looking over the runes- Harry had improved in leaps and bounds in his year in Slytherin, the difference in the runes was proof of that. They were cleaner. Evenly spaced and more complex.  “Allow me to listen in when you do?” Tom requested, handing it back and leaning against the same pillar Harry was lent against   
  
“If you want... You’re up early.” Harry observed, looking over to the forest- most of the sky was still dark. The sun only just breaking over the horizon.   
  
“Abraxas and the Spawn woke everyone up with their arguing.” Tom explained “Harry... if I asked you a question, would you answer me honestly?” he asked, trying to press down on the need to hold Harry in some way. Despite how close they were to one another- Tom knew more about Harry than anyone he was sure. Tom was the one to touch him the least. There were their nights together, nights when they’d curl together as they talked in the dark where no one would see. There were times they’d press against one another to remind them of their support. But nothing beyond that. The other’s were more willing to cling to Harry.   
  
Sometimes Tom found himself jealous of them. Of Abraxas and Felix and Alex, all those who could hold Harry without restraints.   
  
Harry looked up at Tom curiously “you’re worried about something, what is it?” Tom looked down into Harry’s eyes and felt his heart speed up a bit. Ah, how he hated this part. He both hated and loved how vulnerable Harry made him.   
  
Giving in to the urge Tom took Harry’s hand “why do you trust me? I’m the same as the man that ruined your life. Would you use me? Are you using me? The others? What are we to you?” Tom asked softly, Harry’s expression turned sadder as Tom asked    
  
“Why do you ask Tom?”   
  
“I just... remembered, that first time we talked. Back then you saw Voldemort in me. I wonder what changed is all.” Tom muttered “you’re closer too. To the others, in some ways. I'm forced to wonder if you are trying to use me in some way. To beat him.”   
  
Harry pulled his hand out of Tom’s and Tom felt his heart drop to his stomach as Harry stood from his seat. Closing his eyes Tom tried to pull a mask up, to cover the hurt he was sure was showing on his face. In the darkness, he was caught off guard when he felt Harry tug him into a hug “you did remind me of him. A long time ago. I hated it at first. Seeing your face every morning.” Harry began voice low in his Tom’s ear. “I hated it and it hurt. So much I could have broken apart if you so much as glared at me. But then it changed. The more I saw of you and the Slytherins the more I realized we weren’t so different.   
  
“I could have been just like you. I was at the same crossroads as you. And when I realized that I little bit of my hate got chipped away. I started watching you, the others, the rest of the school, the teachers. And I realized things weren’t black and white.” Tom pressed his forehead into Harry’s shoulder, curling his arms around his friend and clinging to Harry as he continued to talk   
  
“When I defended you. Just a few days before I’d decided to stop hating. It's such a wasteful emotion. Draining and worthless in the end. But I could still see Voldemort in you. At the time, I still saw the teen that stood over Ginny’s body in the chamber of secrets. Because of that, I couldn’t be near you for long... not without feeling the very thing I was trying very hard to stop feeling.   
  
“Then I woke up late on night. After everyone had gone to sleep” Harry said, Tom, stiffened as he felt on his Harry’s hands moved through the hair at his neck before relaxing into it- the other’s definitely had the right idea when clinging themselves to Harry... he was relaxed to be with “I saw you having a nightmare and I started to really realize... you were human. Like me. Like anyone else. So I told myself to try to stop seeing him in you. And it started to work. It was slow, but we started to change one another until I could no longer see Voldemort or the boy in the chamber, and I even stopped seeing Harry Potter in me. I became Harry Frye and you became Tom. and... that was all that mattered. The closer we got.   
  
“I trust you, Tom, because you earned it despite having the greatest of penalties.” Harry said Tom gave a small nod “ I am not using you. Or the others.” Harry said, again Tom nodded, feeling tear’s build behind his eyelids “you are my precious friends and family.” Harry whispered, again Tom nodded. Tightening his arms around Harry “you are people very dear to my heart. Dearer and closer to me than anyone else. I wouldn’t be who I am today without you and because of that you are so incredibly important to me I don't have the words to say what I would do, could do, to protect you all.”   
  
Tom felt Harry turn his head a little and stiffened again “I love you and the others with all my heart. So you don't have to worry okay Tom? I’ll always be here for you. And though I'm sure you know...i have long since given you the same as Abraxas and the others. If you ever need physical contact or someone to talk to. Well. I'm touch starved anyway so I won't complain. Okay?”   
  
Tom screwed his eyes shut, clinging to Harry with all his strength and whispered “I love you too Harry. More than you know.” Tom felt Harry smile, as the two stayed in that position until it became too uncomfortable to bare.   
  
“Wanna go get breakfast, Tom?” Harry asked, stepping away. Instantly Tom felt cold. A chill moving down his spine.    
  
“Yeah. breakfast sounds good.” Tom replied, watching as Harry picked his music prism up and started moving down the hall. Tom stood watching for a moment before catching up. And after some hesitation taking Harry’s hand.   
  


* * *

  
Alfred and Evan starred as Harry lead Tom into the great hall by the hand “do you think...?” Evan muttered, watching as they both as down a little ways away, Tom sitting as close to Harry as he publicly could   
  
“No way.” Alfred muttered “if Frye knew then he and Tom would be holed up in some corner somewhere. Not in the great hall.” he said, shaking his head and taking a bite out of his toast.   
  
Evan watched a little longer before shrugging and eating his own breakfast “we both lost the pool anyway so I suppose it's none of our business.” he said, cutting his apple into slices.   
  
“Felix and Abraxas might be interested in this development though,” Alfred muttered, uninterested and mid-yawn.   
  
Evan eyed their two leaders again before shrugged “they’ll find out eventually.” he decided before soundly ignoring both Harry and Tom. it was their free day. He wasn’t going to waste it trying to figure out how long until the idiot Gryffindor-Slytherin figured out Tom loved him.    
  
He wasn’t in the running for the pool anymore away.   
  


* * *

  
  
Oh dear oh dear, Tom confessed but in the totally wrong context! And to answer those questions :) yes, the Slytherins are  _ very  _ aware of them. Likely before Tom knew them! And in case you were wondering, it was Walburga that started the betting pool on how long it’d take for them to get together. This is short and I  _ could  _ add more but at risk of running into writer's block. So I’ll leave it here. I hope you all enjoy and like the peek into Harry’s time in Slytherin. Tom’s gonna have more dreams about Harry’s time in Slytherin to get the flashbacks out nicely (or, how I feel is nicely. If anyone has any suggestions or theme’s they want me to try and explore in Harry’s snake time, feel free to message me on Tumblr!) though I wonder why Tom keeps dreaming of the last year.... Curious thing that... 


	6. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AND VOTE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NOTE AND VOTE FOR THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY. FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN PLEASE READ AT LEAST.

Okay, my lovely's. I have been advised to let you guys in on what I'm doing/considering right now.  
  
as of... half an hour ago, when I was still asleep mind you, I was going to rewrite Isn't this meant to be Impossible, because it has been pointed out to me that I've left some things out and Dumbledore isn't in character (that and I want to give the kids more characters. like, make Abraxas a flirtahloic to annoy Draco. and I don't really see how I can do that from where I am right now.  
  
But, alas. the fates like to throw curve-balls at me and I am so so weak to praise- As such, OperaEagle IcelynLacelett. you have torn me in two with your sweet review and gods I think I fell in love for like, 20 seconds. that probably not healthy. (not cause of you. cause of me. I fall for people wayyyyyyy too easy. it's dangerous I tell you.) anyway. Opera. you made me go 'wait- the people so far like my work! THIS person likes my work. oh crap, what if they hate me for changing it D:'  
  
cause let me tell you- chapter 1 rewrite is wayyy different from chapter 1 original. for starts, Draco Malfoy is somehow human and decent? idk.   
  
So after running to two people for help (thank you Soma and Nox. you two are truly gems even though I doubt you dears will see this xD <3) I came to the conclusion that I have 3 options.  
  
One, continue with my rewrite. replace the current story once its ready (aka has the Sparky seal of edited-approval).  
two, continue with this one and leave the rewrite behind. not something I particularly want to do since I really don't like some places in this one. (that said I also adore some places)  
or three; FRANKENSTEIN! :) aka merge them. take the best bits from version A. best from version B. and make a HYBRID CHILD OF GREATNESS. and hope it doesn't kill my entire family because I'm a dramatic little shit that abandons my child to the cold of the night (yay for team Monster)  
  
anyway. these are my options- as well as yours. I would like to hear your opinions on this matter because while i write and enjoy these stories myself. I also write them for YOU. (and my own greedy fluff needing brain. but you guys too!) and doing this would have been a lot easier if you all paid attention to my Tumblr. but I guess not many people actually use it or something? idk. I make do I guess. don't mind me I'm just bitter.  
  
please tell me what you think (either by leaving a comment/review, hunting me down with pitchforks (i live in Adelaide for those that want to to give it a try) or screaming at me over discord or Tumblr (Natasha#0861 and Arilisa Slytherin/The 17th Countess) or send me an owl. that's cool. always wanted to get a letter by owl.)  
  
thank you,  
regards, your extremely lost, confused and praise desperate writer.  
  
PS. for those waiting for Walburga. she will come in at the Ministry of Magic. thank you. that is all. 


	7. Chapter 7

Man, you guys are all amazing, seriously. your support is all insane and many of you have left such sweet comments with your votes <3   
  
since I don't think I'd be able to keep up with the votes all night I'm going to cut voting off now. the results are-  
  
2 vote continue the original (which I'm pretty sure were mixed with other votes too. I'm really bad at vote counting so things that had two votes I just threw into both)  
5 votes re-writer  
19 votes from Frankenstory  
annnnnd 1 vote i didn't even put a option for (which made me laugh, but it was a good idea so i put it down anyway even if i knew i wasn't going to do it). person who voted for this, you know who you are :P thanks for the laugh. I needed it <3  
  
these were the votes from you, my readers.  
  
now my personal opinion is the Frankenstory as well since I don't want to kill either story nor do I want to abandon one (*cough* single vote option) So I'm going to go with it. if either single version won I would have gone with it but I admit myself glad that the votes lent in this direction <3  
  
with that said, I won't be updating again until I have spliced the stories and gotten the Sparky Seal of Approval. and for those asking for updates- there is a very good reason there hasn't been any! and no it's NOT because I got distracted by other stories *glances to the story tree in dread* but those 27 needy ass rabbits could be a factor. No, Darling Sparky is doing their tests right now and before that, they couldn't edit for me for a reason I can't remember, which is also why the tree grew so much. I didn't have Sparky to prune my idea's tree back so it grew. a lot. and I kinda got attached to them all. but fear not! because as far as I know Sparky is almost done. and once all those chapters that await editing have been edited I might even post some :P (and let me tell you. there is a LOT I could post once I shine them up and Sparky slaps a sticker on them).  
  
anyway, I got off track. what I need to say is this story will not be updating until the rewrite and original have been spliced and edited. it takes me 2-4 days to get a chapter done. and it'll take me 1 day to splice. so I'm sorry but please wait patiently until everything's ready for you. I truly want to give you guys the best story I can which will take time (just take a look to the first chapters of Darker Souls if you wanna see what rushing me does. honestly those chapters are painful to read through for me.) at max so long as I can stay focused on Impossible it should only take a month before I can send it to Sparky. if not.... then dang it sleep happily knowing I added stuff to one of the other stories. Probably my Infinity War ending re-do... I can feel that one creeping up on me... *groans* HOW DO YOU WRITE ACTION SCENES?!?!?!?!?!?!   
  
anyway, that is all. thank you all so much for your continued support. it truly means a lot of me. very time I get such sweet comments from you all I just about burst. really I'm pretty sure I didn't get enough praise as a kid. that or I got too much, I honestly don't remember anything beyond 5 minutes ago. it sucks. but either way, I feed off praise. (fastest way to get me to do something is to praise me. its a really unhealthy habit. dangerous too.)  
  
love you all <3  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and thus ends this little Pilot fish :3 now- I know I said I was going to work on fixing Darker Souls and A Life With Magic... and I am! I am working very hard on that. but I figured things might move better if I send out a few of my works, since this and my Who-verse story have had the most attention from my along with DS and ALWM I figure I can handle this. plus this way you guys have some stuff to read, right?


End file.
